Détracœur
by GreatVictorius
Summary: Les Détraqueurs ayant rejoint le Lord, leur totale liberté devenait indéniable. Sa septième année ne présageant rien de bon avec les harcèlements de Malefoy, cette nuit-là Hermione en oublia tout avertissement. Tard la nuit, elle se retrouve en plein cœur de la Forêt et si Malefoy avait su ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux il ne l'aurait pas suivie. Seul règle : jouer avec les apparences.
1. similaire dissemblance

**lumos**

* * *

 **hey, c'est ma première Dramione, je vous l'offre en ce merveilleux matin d'automne et en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! laissez-moi vos avis sur cette fiction ; bonne lecture !**

 **0 0**

 **similaire dissemblance.**

Hermione lisait. Son manuel de sorcellerie était comme de coutume appuyé contre un pichet de jus de citrouille frais, sa fragile couverture s'imprégnant petit à petit de l'humidité du récipient. Par habitude sans aucun doute, Hermione lisait beaucoup. Même encore à sa septième année à Poudlard, elle ne faisait que cela. Ce soir-là d'ailleurs, elle dévorait des mots à la place de son dîner et le vide désespérant dans son assiette ne la faisait tiquer pour rien au monde. Ron, qu'une telle vision affligeait, se chargea lui-même de la lui remplir de tout ce qu'il jugeait être comestible puis fit glisser le résultat, soit dit en passant une montagne de bouillie informe, juste sous son nez. Hermione ne daigna jeter un œil à l'endroit dans lequel elle plantait sa cuillère et tenta d'avaler une première bouchée. Elle la recracha sur-le-champ, sous le rire éclatant de quelques élèves. La désignant du bout de sa fourchette, Ron se permit une remarque qu'elle sentit arriver à des kilomètres :

\- Ton charme m'étonnera toujours autant.

Il engloutit sa saucisse en appuyant sa remarque d'un sourire goguenard.

\- Personne ne t'a obligé à regarder, Ronald, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

Elle nettoya son plat et remplaça la mauvaise blague de Ron par une plâtrée de légumes et un morceau de hareng, le menton relevé.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles Ronald ?, questionna soudain ce dernier dans un froncement de sourcil. On croirait entendre maman me réciter un des ces éternels sermons.

\- Depuis que monsieur me dérange dans mon travail avec ses plaisanteries de bas étage. Harry tu m'écrases le pied.

En effet, à sa droite, Harry Potter venait littéralement de lui enfoncer le talon de sa chaussure sur de pauvres orteils innocents.

\- Oups, pardon Hermione !

Celle-ci balaya l'excuse d'un sourire forcé et se remit à manger avec frénésie.

\- En fait je pensais à Voldemort, continua-t-il sur cette même lancée.

\- Chut Harry !, s'écria Ron sur un ton de reproche. Ne prononce pas ce nom ici enfin !

Mais aucun des élèves dans la Grande Salle n'avait levé le nez de son dîner ou mit fin à l'une des conversations qui allaient bon train, c'est pourquoi Harry ne prêta la moindre attention à l'avertissement de son ami. Hermione s'était contenté à l'entente du nom du Seigneur des ténèbres d'un soupir qui traduisait aisément sa lassitude.

\- Je m'imaginais la vie sans sa sale figure de serpent et tous ses chiens meurtriers collés à ses basques, chuchota le Survivant en mélangeant sa purée sans grande conviction.

Son regard se posa rapidement sur la soyeuse chevelure orangée de Ginny, quelques mètres plus loin, mais le rot prolongé de Ron le ramena très vite à la dure réalité.

\- Tu es dégoûtant, Ron.

Lorsqu'Hermione se permettait ce genre de remarques, elle le faisait toujours sur un ton digne et en tournant entre son pouce et son index une page de son ouvrage.

\- Personne ne t'a obligé à écouter, mademoiselle je-sais-tout, rétorqua le rouquin du tac au tac.

Il se massa le ventre en laissant un sourire de victoire naître sur ses lèvres sales, faisant face au regard de révolte de son amie.

\- Pour en revenir à ce que tu disais Harry, poursuivit-il comme s'il n'avait jamais vu la menace silencieuse qui avait dansé dans les yeux d'Hermione, je voulais te demander : as-tu une idée du genre d'Horcruxes que tu auras à détruire prochainement ? Je veux dire, tu as éliminé le journal (il compta sur ses doigts), Dumbledore s'est occupé de la bague...

\- Mais Harry ne le fera pas seul, interrompit subitement la jeune Griffondor dont le visage se débarrassa de toute trace de colère. Nous l'accompagnerons dans cette quête ! N'est-ce pas Harry ?, ajouta-t-elle alors devant le haussement de sourcil de son voisin.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner une contenance et évita le regard inquisiteur de la lionne à son côté.

\- Eh bien...

\- Non Harry, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi !, coupa Hermione qui posa brutalement ses couverts sur la table. Nous avons déjà discuté sur le sujet, tu ne vas tout de même pas te borner à ce point ! Nous connaissons les enjeux de ce voyage et tu peux être rassuré, nous avons mûrement réfléchi avant de te proposer notre aide !

Ron approuva d'un long hochement de tête, les yeux papillonnant.

\- Ça, c'est vrai.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, Ron !, s'exclama-t-elle en détachant le regard maternel dont elle couvait Harry pour l'adresser plein de fureur au concerné. Toi qui l'incite à endosser toutes ces responsabilités !

Ron haussa les mains en signe d'innocence, désireux de s'éviter les foudres de la Griffondor.

\- J'ai rien dit moi !, s'insurgea-t-il avec véhémence.

\- Écoutez..., reprit Harry pour les rapatrier, on en reparlera plus tard autour d'un bon feu et loin des oreilles indiscrètes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux élèves alentours et adressa à ses amis un sourire rassurant.

\- Mangez plutôt. La nourriture, c'est bon.

Sa réplique eut l'effet escompté puisque Ron répéta un « Ça, c'est vrai » avant de servir une énième assiette de purée de pommes de terre. Hermione plaqua une mèche derrière son oreille et se remit à lire avec un certain agacement. Les bruits environnants lui tapèrent bien vite sur le système et les rires tonitruants de Lavande à quelques places de là la dissuadèrent de manière définitive de rester une minute de plus dans le corps bouillonnant de vie de la Grande Salle. Elle engloutit le reste de son repas à une vitesse impressionnante et digéra rapidement, le temps de confisquer aux premières années tous les Frisbee à Dents dont elle apercevait le bout dépasser des poches.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, commença-t-elle prudemment à l'attention de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais je compte aller à la bibliothèque et...

Ron fit les gros yeux à Harry qui remonta une fois de plus ses lunettes en reniflant très fort.

\- ... je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'accompagner ?

Second reniflement insistant, de la part du roux cette fois-ci.

\- C'est que..., hésita-t-elle.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa jupe et se sentit rosir.

\- Il y a un certain Serdaigle, disons... Oh il n'est pas bien méchant bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser d'un rire nerveux, mais voilà, il me dérange avec ses regards quand j'étudie, ce serait prétentieux à avouer mais je crois que je lui plais...

À peine eut-elle terminé son explication que Ron lâcha sa fourchette avec grand bruit pour se retourner vers la table des bleus, attirant toute l'attention sur lui. Il n'eut même pas besoin de la description rapide qu'Hermione venait de lui balbutier qu'il repéra un grand gaillard de Serdaigle, le poing mollement enfoncé dans sa joue, les yeux pétillants d'envie tournés vers la Griffondor intellectuelle. Harry toussa avec force pour dissimuler son fou rire et Hermione était au comble du malaise. Elle se tortilla sur son banc, tourna avec fébrilité les pages de son livre.

\- J'ai terminé de manger, déclara Ron comme s'il annonçait son départ à l'armée. Harry, tu as fini aussi ?

Sa dernière question avait plus le ton d'une menace et il sembla à Harry qu'il se mettait à parler comme Percy, de ce même cachet de détermination.

\- Euh oui, oui, assura-t-il en réprimant de toutes ses forces un sourire grand comme un croissant de lune.

Il mangea ses petits dés de légumes sans se hâter, soucieux de s'étouffer pour avoir trop longtemps caché son envie de rire.

\- Oh, répéta Hermione en tapotant des doigts sur la table, de toute façon je comptais emprunter ce soir les _Mémoires de Rowena Serdaigle_ , histoire de... enfin bon j'avais entendu parler d'un diadème qu'elle possédait et je me disais que c'était sans doute le genre d'objet que Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait convoiter à l'époque.

La fourchette d'Harry tourna plus vite. La Griffondor se leva d'un bond, tenta de ne pas laisser un sourire vainqueur lui glisser entre les lèvres, puis s'éloigna à grands pas après avoir marmonné quelques rapides au revoir. Elle savait très bien qu'elle venait de déployer toute une panoplie de procédés persuasifs, assez en tout cas pour être sûre que des bruits de pas précipités n'allaient pas tarder à la talonner. Hermione franchit les portes de la Grande Salle et entama un décompte, ralentissant le plus possible sa marche.

\- Trois.

 _« Harry, dépêche-toi un peu ! »._ La voix de Ron, lointaine et se détachant de la cohue générale, se faisait fougueuse.

\- Deux.

 _« Tant pis, tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras fini ! »._ Hermione serra ses livres contre sa poitrine à l'entente de plusieurs cris indignés. Ron se frayait un chemin dans la foule en jouant des coudes.

\- Un.

L'écho de son prénom réveilla en elle un titillement au cœur et elle sourit. _« Hermione attends ! »_. Ron avait hurlé cette fois. Il arriva en crissant des chaussures et tenta avec difficulté de reprendre son souffle, s'appuyant un long moment sur l'épaule de son amie. Celle-ci ne broncha pas, se contenta plutôt de laisser la chaleur que diffusait la paume de Ron caresser sa peau à tout loisir. Le rouquin baissa alors un regard courroucé dans ses prunelles de chocolat, les oreilles chauffées à vif.

\- Ne pouvais-tu donc pas nous attendre ?

Hermione prit un air coupable.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. Je voulais simplement...

Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer que ses manières à lui et à Harry de l'éviter à chaque fois qu'elle annonçait partir à la bibliothèque n'étaient pas dignes d'une amitié que tout le monde qualifiait _« en or »_. Mais elle le fixa un petit instant et se sentit rougir sous son air adorablement fâché.

\- Ce n'est pas important, dit-elle pour se rattraper. Où est Harry, il ne vient pas ?

\- Si, répondit-il sèchement en retirant sa poigne. Il finit de manger.

Hermione arrangea sa bandoulière contre son épaule, et, aussi vite qu'elle le pût, piqua un rapide baiser sur la joue de Ron, au plus près de sa bouche. Les tâches de rousseur de ce dernier se firent très voyantes et il écarquilla les yeux, les lèvres de son amie lui ayant brûlé l'épiderme tant il ne s'y attendait pas. Harry se manifesta à ce moment précis, un peu haletant et les lunettes de travers, son regard alternant entre Hermione, qui baissait inexplicablement les yeux en souriant, et Ron, une main contre son visage livide.

\- Euh..., hésita-t-il avec un rapide froncement de sourcil, j'ai raté quelque chose ?

 **ѧ**

Malefoy patrouillait depuis un certain moment dans les couloirs de l'aile est du château, un peu lassé de ne trouver aucun élève à sanctionner. Il quitta l'obscurité quasi complète de ces chemins déserts pour une nouvelle pénombre, du côté ouest cette fois-ci. D'un pas lent et digne, il marcha pendant quelques minutes, les mains croisées derrière son dos et sa baguette prête à un éventuel danger. Il tourna la poignée d'une classe censée être vide dans un énième grincement de gonds mal huilés ; il faudrait en faire la remarque à Rusard. Son regard froid vrilla alors une forme noirâtre près d'un bureau d'assez grande taille, généralement assigné aux professeurs. Il lâcha lentement le pommeau de la porte, fit jaillir de sa baguette une vive lumière blanche qui lui permit de distinguer une silhouette féminine assise à l'extrémité de la table, puis les contours du corps d'un jeune homme dont les mains expertes glissaient contre la peau de sa dulcinée. Drago s'approcha, un avant-bras derrière le dos, l'autre occupée à tendre son instrument de sorcellerie.

\- Mes sincères salutations.

Sa voix glaciale claqua le silence comme une menace. Les deux élèves parurent s'immobiliser un instant mais se contentèrent de tourner un regard indifférent vers le préfet-en-chef ; grossière erreur. Drago alluma d'un unique coup de baguette magique toutes les bougies de la salle de classe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy junior ?, cracha le garçon d'un air méprisant. Pour une fois, fais preuve d'un peu d'indulgence et fiche-nous la paix.

Il se remit à caresser de gestes mécaniques le cou de sa petite amie dont le joli minois s'était quelque peu crispé.

\- Jeunes gens, je vous demanderai bien gentiment de regagner en vitesse vos dortoirs respectifs, préféra répondre le Prince des Serpentard qui ne semblait nullement affecté pas les propos provocateurs de l'élève.

Le couple ne répondit pas. Le préfet attendit patiemment que l'un d'eux finisse par craquer, ce qui ne tarda pas d'arriver.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?, répéta le garçon de sixième année.

\- Dave, c'est cela ?, devina Malefoy avec un sourire glaçant. Mon cher Dave, tu as besoin d'avoir en main un motif précis de ta présence dans cette classe à onze heures du soir.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, lâcha Dave en retournant à ses amours.

Drago jeta ses yeux par-dessus la fenêtre, épiant la pluie sale sur les vitres et la force du vent contre les carreaux.

\- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il alors toujours aussi souriant. Ce dont tu aurais réellement besoin, ce serait d'un de mes innombrables sortilèges droit dans ton cul. Et je peux te promettre qu'ils sont de très bon goût.

L'élève de sixième année se raidit imperceptiblement et ignora l'appel silencieux de sa copine qui l'intima de quitter les lieux sans histoires. Il crispa ses poings et se retourna vers le visage du blond qui semblait figé dans une beauté glaciale, et dont lui seul détenait le secret. Il se sentit un peu intimidé de se mesurer à une telle personnalité mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

\- On est jaloux des plus petits que soi ?, dit-il d'un air entendu en désignant sa petite amie d'un coup de tête.

Cette dernière était descendue du bureau et arrangeait en vain les bretelles tombantes de ses sous-vêtements. Drago éclata de rire et frotta sa baguette magique avec sa manche.

\- Ta gonzesse est déjà passée par ma chambre, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un air tout à fait innocent.

Il ne daigna adresser aucun signe de complicité à la jeune fille dont les joues virèrent au rouge pivoine. Dave la jaugea d'un œil dégoûté, puis colérique. Il refit face à Malefoy avec une telle hargne que ses jointures en tremblaient.

\- Je sais que tu mens, Mangemort, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Sans doute, répondit calmement Drago avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il ne releva pas la mention de Mangemort : toute la petite population que constituait Poudlard était au courant de ses services au Seigneur des Ténèbres, nier la chose en devenait absurde.

\- Lâche-nous les baskets, d'accord ?, fit alors l'autre. Tu sais très bien que c'est le seul endroit où les couples peuvent se retrouver loin des regards indiscrets.

\- Et cela est totalement ton problème.

Le ton du préfet était à présent davantage menaçant.

\- Je te prierai de bien vouloir respecter les règles du couvre-feu, qui au passage, sont loin d'être faites pour les chiens ; t'y conformer est préférable à tes allers-retours dans les classes, avec chaque mois une nouvelle donzelle sous le bras. Voilà un bien pauvre moyen de prouver que tu vaux véritablement quelque chose auprès de la gente féminine, Dave.

Un soupir ennuyé.

\- Allez ouste, dehors.

Il désigna la sortie avec flegme. Dave frémissait en son fort intérieur. Il allait lui faire ravaler sa fierté à ce fils à papa, coûte que coûte il comptait prouver à tout le monde quel genre d'enflure peureuse il était réellement. L'élève saisit d'une violence inouïe le bras de sa petite amie qui réprima un gémissement, défiant des ses petits yeux insolents les deux perles d'eau glacée qui lui répondaient en retour. Patiemment, Malefoy tira une chaise et s'y laissa tomber avec une lenteur désespérante.

\- Quelques problèmes de dos, mentit-il en se frottant la zone concernée.

Lorsque son postérieur eut atterrit sur le bois craquant et Dave le temps de le maudire de tout son soûl, il brandit sa baguette devant les deux gamins qu'ils étaient à ses yeux.

\- Dehors, répéta-t-il en l'agitant.

Il en jaillit quelques furieuses étincelles impatientes, que Dave et sa copine fixèrent avec un regard porcin.

\- Dans trois secondes, si je ne vous aperçois pas hors de cette classe..., commença Drago d'un sourire machiavélique, je vous laisse imaginer tout un tas de raisons tragiques pour lesquelles vous n'aurez plus besoin de respirer.

Dave se trémoussa devant son bureau, serrant la main de sa compagne avec tant de force que le Serpentard cru entendre ses phalanges craquer.

\- Trois.

Les deux élèves se consultèrent du coin de l'œil : jouer de l'humeur de leur bourreau devenait un tantinet risqué.

\- Deux.

 _« On ira du côté de l'aile est »_. La réplique de Dave avait été sciemment chuchotée mais Malefoy n'était pas sourd ; il se leva de son siège et étira un étrange sourire.

\- Un. Dave si tu te crois malin, sache que j'irai patrouiller directement dans les couloirs est après être sorti de cette salle.

Il ne le ferait bien évidemment pas, mais était sûr que cette information dissuaderait complètement le sixième année d'y mettre ne serait-ce que le petit orteil : il venait d'esquisser une brève grimace. Drago leva sa baguette, entamant un sortilège. Dave attira sa petite amie vers lui et l'entraîna vers la porte entrouverte, courant à demi.

\- Sale Mangemort !, se permit-il de crier avant de disparaître dans le néant des allées obscurcies.

Malefoy sourit à cette appellation, baissa sa baguette magique et se dirigea vers une des fenêtres de la salle. Les bourrasques de vent s'enchaînaient dehors comme dans son esprit, les gouttes de pluies mêlées à la terre coulaient sur les grilles noires, écaillées, s'échouaient contre les rebords. Le Serpentard se retira, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu de son faciès ; les caprices du temps ne suffisaient plus à consoler ses propres tourments. Terroriser les plus petits n'était plus aussi distractif que les années précédentes ; d'ailleurs rien n'était plus comme avant. Il s'amusa à éteindre toutes les bougies de la classe de son souffle glacé, remit quelques chaises à leur place, sous les pupitres, quitta la pièce sans un coup d'œil en arrière, le cerveau un peu ralenti par l'heure tardive. Mais ce ne fût pas la direction de ses appartements qu'il emprunta. Drago marcha longtemps, une quinzaine de minutes, à l'opposé de l'endroit qu'il quittait, dans lequel il y trouva les deux portes battantes de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Sans un seul frémissement de lèvres de sa part, les chaînes rouillées de leur cadenas cliquetèrent, offrirent un passage, dans une longue plainte.

Le Serpentard avait dépassé le bureau de ce vieux vautour de bibliothécaire, vide, examiné quelques livres poussiéreux, par habitude sans doute, foulé la moquette pourpre de son pied souple ; mais à présent il ne saurait dire pourquoi, il s'était installé à l'une des tables du fond, feuillant avec distraction un ouvrage dont il ne lui trouvait pas le sens commun. D'un claquement sec, il mit fin à sa prétendue lecture, débarbouillant son visage tiré par la fatigue. Sur une chaise à son côté, un objet aux apparences de paquet de cigarettes attira son attention. Il s'en saisit, l'examina sous toutes les coutures ; il en vint à la conclusion qu'il n'était ni d'origine moldue, ni de provenance sorcière. Le logo lui était totalement inconnu, le lieu de fabrication tout aussi étranger. Pourtant Merlin savait qu'il en avait épluché, des magazines commerciaux avec son père. Il était indiqué :

 _Parfum à fumer_

Malefoy n'avait jamais consommé un de ces déchets de la communauté non magique. C'était une pourriture abjecte. Mais la mention de _parfum_ de ce paquet aux dominances vertes, et la précision _d'inoffensif pour les plus de seize ans_ juste en-dessous l'intrigua. Il glissa une cigarette entre ses dents, à l'aide d'un gros briquet argenté qu'il avait déjà en sa possession et de mains expertes, en fit naître un nuage de fumée verdâtre. Cela sentait les fleurs, la fraîcheur. La menthe. Cela changeait de l'odeur de vieux parchemins et de sueur écolière un peu moisie. Drago se leva. Il avait remis le livre à sa place et glissé le paquet dans sa poche, se dirigeait à présent vers un rayon qu'il avait évité dès le début car il le savait occupé. Hermione Granger y faisait un somme.

Drago se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui craqua lamentablement, juste en face de la Griffondor endormie. Il ne voyait que ses cheveux bruns, éparpillés autour de ses bras croisés sur la table, leur moitié dissimulant la vue de nombreux grimoires, et parchemins à demi remplis. Il se laissa soupirer d'épuisement, de contentement aussi ; voir Granger devant ses devoirs et ne pas l'entendre proférer des cours appris par cœur relevait sans doute du miracle. Mais là ne résidait plus l'affaire. Malefoy se redressa malgré l'harassement. Il entreprit de vider la table, ranger tous les livres et glisser les affaires de la jeune fille dans son sac dont il se donna un mal fou pour pouvoir faire coulisser la fermeture éclair jusqu'à la fin.

Par audace, il fit léviter le corps de Granger devant lui, atterrir sur ses genoux et relever le menton de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Son cou était brûlant contre la froideur des ses doigts, la forme de son visage, trop pâle autour de sa chevelure foncée, lui rappelait les traits fins et aristocrates de sa chère mère. Ses lèvres, qu'il fixait depuis un bon moment déjà, évoquaient un désir malsain. Il hésita un court instant, avant de les caresser de son pouce ; personne n'en saurait rien. Drago avança. Il transperça de son regard de glace les paupières aux longs cils de Granger, l'enveloppa de la fumée verte qui s'échappait en trop grande quantité d'entre ses dents. Ses traits à lui n'évoquaient rien, ne rappelaient personne et n'avaient aucune signification ; il ne ressemblait pas à Granger et en aucun point. Toutefois, en cet instant il se sentit plus proche d'elle comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Des adolescents perdus qu'ils étaient, promis à un trop périlleux destin : une guerre dont il fallait choisir le camp. Malefoy allongea la tête de son ennemie contre son torse, caressant d'un air pensif les courbes de son visage ou quelques mèches aux parfums de noisette qui s'aventuraient sur son front, un peu comme on caresse son animal de compagnie, une poupée. Dans un sourire amusé, il songea à quel scandale il aurait affaire si Granger se rendait compte avoir passé un moment de son existence, recroquevillée dans ses bras tel un enfant. Il écrasa sa cigarette contre la table, duquel s'échappa un filet vert mentholé.

\- Allez debout, lui intima-t-il tout en étant conscient qu'elle ne l'entendait point ; parler le faisait sentir moins seul.

D'un geste de sa baguette il la mit sur pied, redressa sa tête lorsqu'elle retomba mollement en avant, écartant quelques mèches de son fin visage et dépoussiérant ses épaules comme une mère le ferait à son enfant avant de l'envoyer la première fois dans un monde vers lequel elle ne pourra le suivre. Il finit par l'observer quelques secondes avec un soupir satisfait, reprit sa baguette en main.

\- J'espère que tu es prête Granger.

Il replaça une de ses mèches touffues derrière son oreille.

\- Parce que c'est ici que notre histoire commence.

Dans un silence maître, glacial, les paupières blanchâtres de la jeune femme, soutenues par de lourds cernes bleus, papillonnèrent furtivement comme pour manifester leur accord. Alors, la main de Drago s'abattit sur la joue d'Hermione.


	2. rien ne sert de courir

**lumos**

* * *

 **attention assez long chapitre (10,000 mots et quelques) qui sera d'ailleurs (je pense...) comme tous les autres, mais divisé en deux partie pour plus d'aisance** **; considérez-les comme deux chapitres séparés.** **bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui laisseront des reviews !**

 **0 1**

 **rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point.**

 **o**

1

 _haine empoisonnée_

Hermione se réveilla avec dans les oreilles un claquement sec, dans les yeux une incompréhension profonde, dans le cœur un tambour à folle allure et dans les narines une très forte odeur de menthe. Dans un geste instinctif, elle porta sa main à sa joue brûlante, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle était sur ses deux pieds, mais se souvint s'être assoupie sur une chaise. Devant elle, le bras encore levé d'une silhouette masculine s'abaissait de manière progressive, découvrant à sa suite le visage horriblement serein de Drago Malefoy. Hermione écarquilla ses yeux ; elle ne comprenait rien. Son regard embrassa la mâchoire carrée aux contours parfaits de son ennemi, remonta vers ses cheveux d'or se détachant dans la pénombre pour finalement se planter férocement dans ses yeux gris étincelants.

\- Salut, avait-il dit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, lâcha-t-elle en guise de réponse et d'une voix rouée par le sommeil.

Drago, qui était resté jusque-là inexpressif, esquissa un sourire en coin qu'on lui connaissait bien, mais ne répondit rien.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, répéta Hermione en délaissant sa joue.

Elle revint vers sa table, la découvrit vide, tâta avec fièvre sa chaise, son sac, qu'elle ouvrit pour y vérifier le contenu ; rien ne manquait.

\- C'est toi qui as rangé mes affaires ?, dit-elle avec aigreur.

\- Non, mentit l'autre.

Hermione l'observa longuement, son regard allant de son cartable à lui. C'était louche et elle ne gardait que des souvenirs brumeux de la soirée : elle avait travaillé avec Harry et Ron qui l'avait quittée à une heure tardive pour rejoindre les dortoirs, tant pis elle continuerait seule, mais c'était tout ce dont elle se rappelait. Peut-être disait-il vrai ? Ses mains pâles et fébriles dégainèrent un instrument de bois : elle brandit sa baguette.

\- Tu m'as frappée, menaça-t-elle tandis qu'il ne bronchait pas. Pourquoi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle voulut jeter un coup d'œil à sa jupe pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas _touchée_ , cependant Malefoy le remarqua car il élargit son sourire.

\- Granger, de manière générale je ne fais cela qu'avec des personnes en état d'éveil, mais s'il m'était arrivé de faire exception à ce principe, je _pense_ (il accentua sur le mot en levant l'index) que mes lèvres sur les tiennes auraient suffi à te réveiller.

Hermione s'embrasa malgré elle mais exprima ensuite son dégoût naissant par une grimace. Il lui avait adressé un clin d'œil.

\- Et la claque, c'était pour te réveiller bien naturellement.

Rire moqueur.

\- Toujours aussi fidèle à ton humour de mauvais goût, à ce que je vois, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire qui n'en était pas un. Allez crache le morceau, que fais-tu donc dans la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci ? Tu ne te doutais quand même pas de ma présence ici ?

Elle balada son regard alentour et lança d'un ton peu convaincant, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire :

\- Tu as encore ramené tes copains Mangemort, c'est cela ?

Malefoy soupira ; deux allusions à son statut de serviteur en une soirée, ce n'était pas cher payé. Après tout, c'était Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter : l'ennemi numéro un, et il ne fallait sans doute pas s'attendre à un tout autre raisonnement de sa part. C'est dommage, il la pensait un peu plus ouverte.

\- Figure-toi que j'ai une très bonne excuse, contrairement à toi, puisque je fais ma ronde nocturne.

Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en un sourire narquois. Hermione recula de quelques pas. Elle avait oublié cela...

\- Devoirs de préfets obligent, expliqua-t-il en inclinant dignement sa tête et tapotant son insigne. Dans un tel contexte _malheureusement_ , je me vois dans l'obligation de connaître tes motivations à toi, Granger. Que fais-tu ici à cette heure si tardive ?

La jeune femme se résigna à baisser sa baguette, elle n'était plus du tout en position de force ; l'air supérieur et autoritaire de Malefoy ne la rassurait guère. Par mesure de précaution, elle installa son sac sur son épaule et cala sa baguette sous son bras, prête à déguerpir à la moindre attaque. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle préparait.

\- Je me suis... assoupie, balbutia-t-elle en amorçant un mouvement de recul, en travaillant...

Malefoy effectua quant à lui, un pas en avant. Une sueur froide coula le long du dos d'Hermione : il avait l'air d'être au courant de ses intentions. Lisait-il dans les pensées ?

\- Aurais-je dans ce cas dérangé mademoiselle en pleine culture d'esprit ?, se moqua-t-il en découvrant une lignée de dents blanches. Tu sais, Granger, tu es déjà assez intelligente comme cela, nul besoin de vouloir te durcir davantage le cerveau.

La concernée ne répondit pas. Était-ce un compliment qu'il venait de lui faire ? Malefoy avait changé, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il semblait plus... grand, plus mature. On était bien loin de l'ancien Drago, lâche à la manière de son père et trop arrogant pour tenir une discussion polie et dénuée d'insultes. Il présentait même une physionomie modifiée, une carrure imposante qu'on ne lui associait généralement pas, soutenue par un visage à la beauté glacée et aux traits froids.

\- Sans doute, dit-elle alors en serrant la bandoulière de son sac, mais cela ne te concerne certainement pas.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux. Par chance, il ne la retiendrait pas.

\- Bonne nuit, se résout-elle à lui souhaiter avec toutefois une pointe de mépris.

L'allure précipitée de ses pas, en rythme avec celle de son cœur, lui permirent de prendre une distance d'à peine quelques centimètres : Hermione Granger n'a pas de chance, elle n'en a jamais.

\- Attends un peu.

Une poigne lui enserra le bras et la força à se retourner, ce qu'elle fit en se dégageant violemment.

\- Ne me _touche_ pas, cracha-t-elle avec des yeux plus que noirs.

Malefoy la gratifia quant à elle d'un regard hautain, profondément gris.

\- Je veux bien te laisser partir, chuchota-t-il en effleurant les contours de la table à proximité. Mais avant, il faudra m'accorder une toute petite faveur...

Il avait prit un air enfantin, et une moue faussement boudeuse. Hermione voulut sortir sa baguette, mais trop tard : un _Expelliarmus_ bien placé de la part de son adversaire et un claquement de sa langue exprimant une désapprobation l'en empêcha tout net. Il lui sembla qu'on venait de lui retirer une partie de son corps ; elle n'était plus bonne à rien sans ce pitoyable instrument de bois.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi Malefoy !, cria-t-elle en déposant son sac à terre. Rends-moi cette baguette ou je me plains au directeur !

\- Oh ! oh ! chantonna joyeusement Drago en reculant dans l'ombre, mais c'est que l'on commence déjà à déployer les grands moyens... Reste tranquille, tu n'as pas besoin de cela. Pour l'instant...

Pour prouver ses dires, il glissa les deux baguettes dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait guère : son regard aigu transperçait chaque mètre carré de la bibliothèque en quête d'une échappatoire, même infime. Et rien ; il n'y avait rien. Drago avançait dangereusement en sa direction, elle s'éloigna avant de s'arrêter brusquement, bloquée par une table et ses sièges. Elle n'eut ni le temps, ni l'audace de la contourner : le visage de Malefoy, sa moitié se détachant au clair de lune, n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, pâle comme un linge. Elle souhaita occuper ses mains trop nerveuses et enfonça ses ongles dans le haut d'une chaise.

\- Viens jouer avec moi..., murmura le Serpentard de manière sensuelle tout en laissant sa phrase en suspension.

Il tendit ses doigts fins vers la chevelure touffue de Granger, eut le temps de n'en caresser que quelques mèches car Hermione le repoussa avec violence.

\- Ne me touche pas !, répéta-t-elle en animant sa voix d'une férocité palpable.

Malefoy en profita pour lui attraper la main, qu'il obligea à se poser sur son buste.

\- Joue avec moi Hermione... Juste pour ce soir.

Un battement sourd se manifesta dans l'estomac de cette dernière, son cœur se mit à cogner avec fureur et pendant un instant sous le coup de la surprise, elle détendit tous ses membres. Elle soutint le regard de braise que Drago lui adressait, où elle croyait y percevoir tout au fond, des cristaux de glace. Et elle le haïssait. Hermione le méprisait par-delà les limites les plus reculées. Alors elle le lui dit. Elle le lui répéta plusieurs fois, mais n'en tira aucune satisfaction.

\- Moi aussi Granger, s'était-il contenté de répondre.

Hermione s'était mise à gigoter, tentait de se défaire de lui, de se dégager de son emprise.

\- Sais-tu résister, miss, à l'appellation de ton prénom ?, demanda-t-il le plus calmement du monde.

Il la tenait enfermée dans ses étaux de givre, les lignes de son portrait tout à fait reposées. Elle secouait alors sa tête en signe de dénégation, souffrant de l'enfoncement du bas de son dos dans celui d'une chaise.

\- Tu n'es pas mon ami Malefoy, disait-elle avec affront. Tu n'es pas en droit de m'appeler de cette façon.

\- Pourtant je le fais..., rétorqua-t-il sur un ton de provocation qui fit frémir la jeune fille. Allez, chut, Hermione, ça va aller...

Malefoy se permit de passer ses doigts froids sur les joues de Granger, à sa merci, et se réjouit de la voir essayer de protester. Hermione plaqua ses mains sur son torse et le précipita en arrière mais il ne perdit pas une once d'équilibre et revint à la charge.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi, sais-tu résister à un contact humain ? Comme le mien...

Il l'attira vers lui alors qu'elle trébuchait sur la moquette et faufila ses mains en-dessous de son chemisier. Sa peau était trop froide, trop douce et trop inhabituelle, pour qu'Hermione ne puisse en frissonner. Peut-être y avait également là-dedans, l'expression de son dégoût, elle n'en savait rien. Un contenu brumeux dans son cerveau, flou et compact, neutralisait l'accès à ses pensées les plus cohérentes.

\- Malefoy je te déteste, dit-elle à nouveau en se trémoussant dans ses bras.

En guise de réponse, il lui pinça gentiment les hanches et, sans s'aventurer plus loin, retira ses mains qu'il remonta au niveau du visage de son homologue féminin. Elle accrocha désespérément ses ongles à sa veste et la lui froissa sous l'effet de la colère. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux beaucoup trop sombres, contrastant avec la blancheur de ses traits. Elle plongea dans le regard d'acier de Malefoy toute la haine possible et l'entière répulsion qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Elle le détestait.

\- Hermione, à présent, poursuivait-il, insensible à sa rancune, sais-tu résister à un contact buccal ?

Drago lui releva le menton, approcha ses lèvres qu'on distinguait à peine dans la pénombre. Il sentait la menthe forte. Hermione en fut étourdie un moment, puis comme leurs bouches se frôlaient presque, elle serra davantage le tissu de ses vêtements entre ses doigts, avant de tirer soudain une baguette magique de sa poche ; la chance lui avait sourit puisqu'elle se révélait être la sienne. Malefoy l'avait à peine effleuré de ses lèvres mais cela suffit à l'écœurer pour le restant de ses jours.

\- Arrière Mangemort, siffla-t-elle en le forçant à reculer.

Elle lui troua le torse de la pointe de sa baguette, haineuse. Malefoy ne manifesta aucun signe de faiblesse, mais obéit avec un semblant d'air vaincu. Cela ne fut toute fois que de courte durée : les deux ennemis levèrent leur arme dans le même temps.

\- _Stupéfix_ !

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

Hermione perdit ses moyens et le sort qu'elle voulut lancer s'évapora dans l'air ; faite comme un rat elle était. Malefoy saisit au vol la baguette qui plana jusqu'à lui, comme aimantée.

\- Granger, je t'avais assuré que tu n'en avais pas besoin, rappela-t-il sur le ton sévère du père à sa fille.

La Griffondor se contenta d'un sourire instantané et forcé. Au fond, elle paniquait grandement, ses sens étaient tous en alerte et un battement de cœur trop accéléré lui donnait vertige. Elle demeura en position d'attaque pour ne pas perdre la face, ses pupilles se débattant inutilement dans leurs orbites en quête d'un objet de secours.

\- Content de toi, hein ?, questionna-t-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Les coins de sa bouche étaient agités de tics qu'elle supportait avec difficulté.

\- Assied-toi je t'en prie, proposa Drago en désignant une place. Tu me fais pitié.

\- Non, je ne le ferai pas ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Rends-moi cette baguette et tout ira bien, dans l'autre cas je te dénoncerai à Dumbledore et tu pourras bien faire tes valises car personne ne voudra d'un traître tel que toi dans cette école ! C'est le dernier avertissement !

Elle montrait la porte en signe de sa fuite prochaine, dans le cas où la situation s'aggraverait.

\- Ce que tu peux être bavarde Granger, reprocha Malefoy qui arborait un visage sadique. Pour le bien de tous, nous allons te coudre les lèvres. Enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas trop ?

Il éclata d'un rire singulier, maléfique et beaucoup trop froid pour être sincère. Hermione pensa aux descriptions de Voldemort qu'Harry lui faisait et frissonna de tous ses membres. Malefoy la tira alors de ses pensées en brandissant les deux baguettes, les yeux étincelants de diabolisme ; elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se protégea la tête de ses bras, sachant parfaitement que ses tentatives d'éviter le sort étaient vaines.

\- _Silencio_ !

Le maléfice l'atteignit sur le côté, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'être efficace : la voix d'Hermione s'était coincée dans sa gorge sous la forme d'une bulle d'air impossible à faire éclater. Elle ne pouvait parler ; et cela, du moment que Drago ne lève pas le charme, qui a été renforcé par le nombre de baguettes utilisées.

\- Voilà qui est bien mieux, constata Malefoy avec satisfaction. Prend place.

Il vint la chercher elle-même mais à peine lui effleura-t-il le bras qu'elle s'en dégagea, le regard hostile et menaçant. Qu'il essaie seulement de la toucher ! Elle allait lui faire subir l'enfer !

\- Pauvre chou ! s'exclama-t-il avec une moue boudeuse. Tu es blessée dans ton estime ? Malheureuse de n'avoir pas la situation en main ? Il va falloir t'y adapter, ma jolie.

Quitte à en venir aux mains, avait songé Hermione. Elle le bouscula de toutes ses forces à l'aide de ses deux paumes, le repoussant sèchement et levant son index pour exprimer sa protestation et son indignation profonde à l'entente de termes « affectifs ».

\- Susceptible, Granger ?, continuait Malefoy que les violences de la lionne n'atteignaient guère. Pardon ? Je ne t'entends pas !

Il tendait son oreille, moqueur, et s'esclaffait de ce même rire glaçant. Hermione fulminait de l'intérieur. Que faire ? Incapable de mener l'attaque, ni même de crier, elle était condamnée à passer ici la nuit la plus horrible qu'il lui ait jamais été donnée de vivre. Ce n'était pas l'idée exacte qu'elle se faisait d'une veillée à la bibliothèque, entièrement consacrée au repos et à la lecture. La voilà, piégée entre les griffes de la réincarnation du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans défense et nue comme au premier jour.

\- Oh, je vois, dit-il après avoir contemplé son regard éteint. C'est la mention de « ma jolie » qui te fait tiquer ?

Hermione leva vers lui un visage critique. Elle paraissait vieillie de plusieurs années, ses joues de même que ses orbites semblaient creusées, tandis que les cernes bleuâtres et les yeux noirs qui constituaient son regard la rendaient morte. Mais Malefoy ne s'en souciait guère, il tournait autour d'elle en chantonnant à ses oreilles quelques expressions telles que _ma belle_ , _ma mignonne_... Elle le chassa comme on se débarrasse d'un moucheron, trop fatiguée pour pouvoir engager un combat à mains nues.

\- Est-ce là tout ?, demanda Malefoy déçu par son manque de coopération. Je te croyais plus vive !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui écrasa les pieds en le gratifiant d'un regard incandescent. Qu'il aille au diable, lui et ses manières de pervers ! Mais encore une fois, Drago se révéla insensible à la douleur.

\- Ne t'emporte pas trop, Granger, poursuivit-il plutôt, tu es bien plus faible que tu n'essaies de le faire croire. Tu n'es rien sans tes deux autres acolytes.

La légèreté de l'ambiance retomba lourde comme une pierre. Hermione lui tourna le dos, releva fièrement la tête, le cœur en lambeaux et des larmes au coin des yeux, qu'elle se forçait à retenir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle subissait ce genre de remarques désobligeantes à ce sujet, si bien qu'elle commençait elle-même à croire qu'elle ne valait absolument rien à côtés de ses amis, et en particulier d'Harry. Harry aurait, lui, arrangé la situation d'une de ses innombrables supercheries. Et n'était-elle pas ce soir-là seule, sans défense, sans baguette, entre les crochets venimeux de ce serpent maléfique ? Malefoy savait frapper là où cela faisait mal ; et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il lui prit doucement les épaules tandis qu'il lui faisait face, approchant son sourire des oreilles d'Hermione, qui ne daigna bouger le petit doigt. Plus longtemps elle l'ignorerait, plus vite il en finira avec elle.

\- Tu es faible, répéta-t-il d'un terrible accent. Tu n'es rien. Rends-toi ; avoue-le, que c'est moi le meilleur. Tu n'atteins même pas ma cheville.

Ses paroles coulaient en Hermione comme un poison brûlant dont l'intensité ne s'abrégeait pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire attention à ses provocations mais un brasier continuait de faire chaleur dans son cœur meurtri. Drago se retira, recula et la contempla de haut en bas, d'un regard bestial.

\- Regarde-toi Granger, comme tu es pitoyable ! Regarde comme tu peux facilement tomber dans mes filets ! Tu es aussi sensible à mon charme que toutes les autres filles, la preuve est juste devant ton nez... Au fond, tu n'es pas cette miss-je-sais-tout un peu différente du reste de la population féminine. Tu es la même, la traita-t-il sans pitié.

Pour la première fois, Hermione le regarda bien en face, en serrant les poings. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on compare la miss-je-sais-tout en personne à un tas de pimbêches sans cervelles. Drago soutint son air de défi, très amusé. Elle n'aimait pas cela et elle allait le lui faire comprendre puisqu'elle ne possédait plus de langue. Hermione s'avança au plus près ; Malefoy haussa des sourcils provocateurs.

\- J'ai touché la corde sensible ?, demanda-t-il inutilement.

Pour toute réponse, la fille lui saisit les deux épaules et les ramena à elle, enfonça son genou dans son ventre dur, ses parties intimes, partout où elle le pouvait, écrasa ses pieds, de son coude enchaînait coup sur coup ; la colère l'aveuglait et elle ne souhaitait plus rien au monde sauf de blesser ce petit arrogant de Malefoy dont les grognements de douleur ne l'atteignait même pas. Mais tout cela semblait facile, trop facile : Malefoy était censé se défendre et il n'en faisait rien. Hermione chassa cette pensée par un énième coup. En guise de touche finale, elle s'empara de son sac plein à craquer et, de ses bras déjà fatigués, l'abattit sans pitié sur le côté du visage de son ennemi.

Elle fit marche arrière, le cœur tambourinant à une course folle, regrettant déjà ses actes et ravalant avec difficulté sa salive. Drago avait fini par s'effondrer à terre, son dos bien à plat sur la moquette, sa silhouette formant une masse informe dans l'obscurité et épargnant à Hermione la vue des conséquences de son emportement. Elle l'entendait tousser, gargariser, mais à aucun moment il ne gémit. C'est comme s'il ne souffrait point. En le voyant se redresser, elle fut secouée d'un grand frisson et retint à grand peine sa respiration, prête à déguerpir. Une vive lumière lui fit plisser les yeux ; Drago avait allumé sa baguette.

Il se releva sans apparente difficulté sous les yeux et le nez frémissant de la Griffondor qui l'aurait cru totalement invincible si elle n'avait pas remarqué les petites tâches rougeâtres s'écoulant de ses narines, s'étalant sur ses mains, sur sa chemise souillée, autrefois impeccable. Hermione porta sa paume à sa bouche tremblante. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Était-elle réellement à l'origine de cette barbarie ? Malefoy avait beau être horrible, monstrueux, et lui-même impitoyable, il avait beau mériter sa violence, elle avait un cœur, et c'est pourquoi elle ne parvint à déculpabiliser. Si le sortilège de mutisme ne faisait pas encore effet, elle se serait probablement excusée auprès de lui, et elle remercia Merlin de protéger le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait. Il était de toute manière trop tard pour reculer : le mal était fait.

Drago était à présent parfaitement debout, toujours aussi hautain et sûr de lui. Hermione remarqua avec horreur l'obscure couleur qui ne lui avait jamais parue aussi sombre que ce jour-là, scintiller durement au fond de ses pupilles gelées. Il lui offrit le côté gauche de son visage et cracha un liquide rouge sang par terre avant de se tourner vers elle, lui adressant un de ses plus beaux, et glaçants, sourires en coin.

Hermione sut qu'elle avait signé son arrêt de mort. Elle partit. Elle commença à détaler parmi les rayons, les yeux exorbités de terreur, son sac trop lourd serré contre sa poitrine, dans lequel ses cahiers se ballotaient entre eux. Elle trébucha dans le vide et son cartable lui échappa des mains pour s'échouer à un bon mètre plus loin ; Malefoy avait usé du sortilège de Bloque-Jambe.

\- Reviens ici Granger ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ?

Le ton menaçant de Drago s'approcha d'elle, étalée sur le sol comme une vulgaire crêpe, les genoux douloureux et tremblants de frayeur. Hermione se redressa malgré tout sur le dos, reculant à quatre pattes et secouant la tête en sa direction.

« Je suis désolée ! » voulut-elle lui crier.

Mais Malefoy l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se relever.

« Je regrette ! » pensa-t-elle si fort en espérant le voir s'adoucir.

Il ne bronchait pas, toujours aussi impitoyable et lui souriant avec sadisme. Cédant à la colère, Hermione s'en para de la tête aux pieds et, rassemblant tout son courage, lui flanqua une claque avant de lui cracher au visage. Malefoy grimaça malgré lui et desserra sa poigne le temps d'essuyer sa joue d'un coup de manche enragé : ce fut pour Hermione le moment de passer à l'action. La respiration sifflante, elle reprit possession de sa baguette puis se tint à une distance raisonnable, prête au combat. Pour sûr, elle regrettait avec amertume tout ce qui se tramait cette nuit mais le duel était la seule façon de départager.

\- À quoi tu joues Granger ?, questionna Malefoy en l'éclairant de sa baguette.

« Hé bien vas-y, songeait-elle toute seule, qu'attends-tu pour mener l'attaque ? ». Drago n'obtint comme seule réponse de sa part qu'un haussement de sourcil et un rapide sourire mutin ; elle le menaçait de son instrument de bois, ce qu'il considéra comme une invitation au combat. Il leva à son tour sa baguette mais Hermione ne l'attendit pas pour lancer le premier sort ; une brève confrontation s'ensuivit, ponctuée par les cris d'acharnement des adversaires tandis que tables et chaises crevaient sous les jets de lumière qui n'atteignaient jamais leur cible initiale.

Le conflit fut de bien courte durée : Hermione entendit un grincement lamentable dans son dos, bien différencié des craquements de bois antérieurs qui lui arrachaient les tympans. Quelqu'un essayait de s'introduire dans la bibliothèque, et par le cliquetis incessant d'un trousseau de clés, elle devina le concierge Rusard. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et le duel touchait à sa fin définitive. Malefoy ne se fit pas prier : il cala la fille sous son aile, non sans brutalité, et rebroussa chemin, vers ce qu'Hermione supposa comme la Réserve. Dans la foulée il attrapa le cartable de son ennemie qu'il porta à son dos sans cesser de courir.

\- Qui va là ?, hélait Rusard. Inutile de vous cacher, vous êtes cuits !

\- Rentre là-dedans, ordonna Drago dont la respiration hachée lui donnait mal à la gorge.

Il lui plaqua son sac contre sa poitrine.

\- Vite !

Il voulut bousculer Hermione dans la Réserve mais celle-ci protesta, désignant avec horreur les dégâts de leur bataille enfantine, dont le jeu, il fallait l'avouer, n'en valait guère la chandelle.

\- J'ai dit _rentre_ , Granger !, répéta Drago dans un chuchotement furieux.

La Griffondor s'enfonça malgré elle dans les ténèbres de la pièce voisine, le regard hostile, l'air de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait regretter toute sa vie d'avoir osé enclencher toute cette histoire sans fin. Drago n'en avait cure en cet instant. Il s'aventura dans les quelques gravats témoins de leur passage et à coup de _Reparo_ en fit disparaître les trois quarts. Cela ne suffisait point mais les pas lourds de plus en plus proches de Rusard et les miaulements enragés de sa redoutable chatte Miss Teigne le dissuadèrent de poursuivre sur cette voie. Il s'engouffra à son tour dans la Réserve où Hermione ne perdait pas de temps : elle _consultait_ des livres.

\- Merlin suis-je en Enfer ?, se lamenta Malefoy avec effarement tout en verrouillant la porte.

La jeune femme lui adressa un coup d'œil courroucé et lui intima de se taire.

\- Granger, articula-t-il alors de sa voix glaciale, tu ranges ça tout de suite ou je m'en charge moi-même. J'estime que ce n'est pas le moment de se cultiver l'esprit et je crois avoir largement raison. Dépêche-toi.

Comme elle ne pouvait parler, Hermione s'avança à sa hauteur et offrit à Drago une seconde claque qui lui cloua le clapet un instant. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes après tout... Mais le bruit sembla guider Rusard sur la bonne voie. Hermione tira un ouvrage resplendissant, à la couverture d'un vert sombre (ou était-ce dû au peu de lumière dans la pièce ?) intitulé : _Le Besoin de Lire_.

\- Je m'occuperai de ton insolence en temps voulu, disait Malefoy qui paraissait à peine remis du coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

Hermione ne l'écoutait même pas ; elle jeta au livre un Sortilège de Désillusion à retardement, l'ouvrit à la première page et le posa à terre, dans un coin. Le temps était compté et le concierge approchait.

\- C'est trop tard, miss, railla-t-il en la voyant exécuter toutes ses manœuvres. Tu peux bien fourrer ton plan à deux balles dans ton crâne puisqu'il est si grand ; nous sommes malheureusement et actuellement dans la _merde_.

Hermione ignora, lui fit poser les pieds sur les pages maculées de l'ouvrage et imita un au revoir grossier avec sa main, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres. L'image de Malefoy se figea sur son air interrogatif, sous l'œil satisfait de la Griffondor, puis se brisa en mille paillettes éphémères. La poignée tourna soudain avec frénésie ; de cette violence s'ensuivit une série de coups tambourinés puis Rusard sembla dégainer son trousseau cliquetant. Sans s'attarder une minute de plus, Hermione fit rencontrer ses semelles contre les feuilles parcheminées de l'ouvrage qui commençaient déjà à s'estomper, puis se sentit disparaître au moment où la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

« _Malheureuse de n'avoir pas la situation en main ?_ » qu'il disait. Ne l'avait-elle pas désormais ?

o

2

 _échappés belle_

Pénétré à l'intérieur du livre, on atterrissait d'emblée dans une pièce circulaire aux murs de velours et aux couleurs chatoyantes, laquelle était éclairée par de gigantesques torches flamboyantes et meublée d'une quinzaine de portes aux numéros respectifs. Le plafond était bâti dans une coupole parfaite, réalisée en une mosaïque multicolore qui formait en lettres penchées le mot : _Sommaire_. Malefoy était adossé au mur, le regard inexpressif, un sac bourré de livres qui ne lui appartenait pas à ses pieds, et les bras croisés ; il observait Hermione qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part dans un _pop_ ! caractéristique.

« Parfait » se réjouit-elle en son for intérieur.

Son plan avait marché : ils étaient parvenus à s'incruster dans les pages du livre et Rusard n'avait aucune chance de les y découvrir puisque même dans la Réserve l'ouvrage s'était fondu dans le décor. Hermione dévisagea son ennemi de son air hautain. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire à présent ; elle était intelligente, elle était la miss-je-sais-tout, lui n'était plus rien qu'une poussière insignifiante, il ne savait rien. La cerise sur le gâteau : la Griffondor pointa sa baguette sur lui et le soumis à un sortilège très complexe qui consistait à pouvoir parler dans l'esprit de l'autre. Bien évidemment, elle le réussit du premier coup. À la vue de la menace, Malefoy avait décroisé ses bras et s'était redressé en position d'attaque.

\- Qu'était-ce ?, lança-t-il froidement à son intention.

\- Rien, rétorqua Hermione, allègre. Simple sortilège de Partage de Pensée.

Elle ne remuait pas les lèvres mais sa voix se répercuta bien dans le crâne fragile de Malefoy qui leva les yeux au ciel après s'être soulagé de l'absence de danger. Il connaissait cet enchantement pour avoir longtemps observé le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'exercer sur ses Mangemort, par pure envie d'impressionner et de terroriser. Il se garda de l'avouer à Granger ; peut-être un jour le lui apprendra-t-il.

\- Hé bien ?, continuait-elle, insurgée, je te trouve bien muet Malefoy. Toi qui prenait tant plaisir à me torturer tout à l'heure !

Elle s'approcha de lui avec une grimace de dégoût et de haine jaillissante.

\- Tu vois bien, je suis la plus intelligente, c'est toi qui n'es rien d'autre qu'un petit crâneur ; tu ne vaux pas les quatre fers d'un chien.

Elle l'imita en haussant ses sourcils d'un air de défi, puis comme les souvenirs de la soirée refaisaient surface, elle pouffa de rire, moqueuse à son tour.

\- Se tasser dans la Réserve, voilà une bien bonne cachette, Malefoy ! Tu n'es même pas fichu de nous sauver de l'expulsion définitive ; oh mais si cela était arrivé, crois-moi je t'aurais tout simplement enterré.

Malefoy sourit. La différence frappante, entre lui et Granger, c'est qu'il n'était jamais atteint par les insultes d'autrui, et encore moins de la miss-je-sais-tout, et selon lui cela valait tout l'or du monde. Hermione repoussa sa crinière brune d'une main arrogante puis ausculta les lieux.

\- Ne restons pas bêtement ici, il y a plus intéressant que le _Sommaire_ du livre.

Elle désigna la porte qui portait en ses écailles rougeâtres un chiffre 7 plaqué or.

\- Un chapitre par exemple.

Drago suivit ses pas, dans un silence glacial. Il actionna la poignée et entrouvrit la porte mais Hermione la referma du plat de la main dans un claquement sec.

\- Mettons les points sur les i, Malefoy. J'ai remarqué que tu avais effacé une partie de notre passage tout à l'heure et je t'en suis à demi-reconnaissante, pour ne pas dire entièrement et préserver notre haine qui nous est si précieuse.

Elle inclina sa tête vers lui en signe d'hommage, malgré le sourire faux qui ornait ses lèvres.

\- Maintenant c'est à mon tour de nous sauver la mise et nous y voici. À présent que nous sommes quittes, tu n'as plus _aucune_ justification pour t'acharner sur ma personne et sache qu'un seul autre de tes coups tordus et je t'envoie faire le deuil de ta scolarité.

Malefoy écouta avec patience comme de coutume, puis fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux au plafond, l'air de réfléchir.

\- Tu permets Granger ? J'ai une toute petite question pour toi.

La concernée releva le menton.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Je suis peut-être un peu curieux, mais je me demandais par quel moyen comptais-tu quitter ta super cachette ? Mon intuition ne détecte aucune sortie, ajouta-t-il en pointant son index sur chacune des portes, très amusé, et je peux t'assurer que les occasions pour qu'elle se trompe sont minimes.

Il vit Hermione blêmir sous ses yeux, se dégonflant comme un pneu de son orgueil. Drago saisit à nouveau la poignée, un sourire moqueur au bout des lèvres.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Et sans l'attendre, il pénétra dans le septième chapitre en prenant bien soin de lui écraser les pieds. La Griffondor ne demeura guère longtemps dans son état de choc et tenta de se ressaisir : elle était Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas ? elle était la plus intelligente élève de Poudlard ? alors elle trouverait à coup sûr une solution. Lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte du chapitre, elle eut l'impression de s'aventurer dans un dessin animé de haute qualité : les paysages fabuleux et les quelques personnages plantés ici et là, vacant à leurs diverses occupations, étaient tout juste à la limite du réel et de la peinture. D'un signe de tête impérieux, Hermione intima à Malefoy de la suivre et fonça droit vers le premier homme venu : un vieux druide à la barbe grise et au bâton d'argent. Au-dessus de sa tête, une banderole s'agitait dans le vent, indiquant en lettres médiévales qu'il se nommait Gorgot. La jeune fille posa un index curieux sur sa robe, histoire de s'assurer qu'il était bien palpable.

\- Comptes-tu réclamer la sortie à ce pauvre fou ?, demanda Malefoy qui observait le personnage avec mépris.

\- Oui, telle est mon intention, lui apprit-elle sans relever son comportement déplacé. Après tout, il vit dans ce livre, il devrait certainement la connaître.

Malefoy renifla et désigna d'un coup de menton le vieux, sourd à leur confrontation.

\- _Go ahead then_.

\- Non, répliqua Hermione, très concentrée sur les environs. C'est toi qui va le faire à ma place.

Il haussa ses sourcils.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle ose me transmettre la sale tâche, la petite ! lança-t-il en riant. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes encore ici par ta faute ?

\- Oooh ! jubila soudain Hermione en se tournant vers lui, mais dois-je te rappeler à mon tour le sort dont tu m'as si injustement frappée ?

Malefoy se souvint avec mauvaise humeur qu'ils communiquaient par le biais de leurs esprits et que par conséquent la voix d'Hermione n'était audible que par lui-même. Il voulut lui adresser un sourire forcé mais ne parvint qu'à une grimace.

\- Cela va de soi.

\- Ou peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de me rendre l'usage de la parole ?, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui les yeux plissés.

\- Non, dit-il en inspirant profondément. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Pour l'instant. Alors dis-moi, que dois-je faire pour la miss Parfaite ?

Hermione croisa ses bras et redevint aussi sérieuse que devant une dissertation de la plus haute importance.

\- Par malheur je ne connais pas, ou pour être précise _pas encore_ , le mode d'emploi pour engager une conversation avec un personnage de livre : de ce type.

Elle désignait un Gorgot impassible de son pouce.

\- Nous allons donc tenter différentes approches que je vais t'énoncer et que tu mettras alors en pratique.

\- Fabuleux, fit remarquer son acolyte d'une ironie mordante. Comment perdre sa nuit à exécuter les ordres de Granger...

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait voulu, c'est toi, en m'attaquant il y a de cela quelques heures. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même Malefoy.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment en chien de faïence, chacun arborant un regard de défi.

\- Très bien, accepta Drago qui enfonça ses poings dans ses poches. Je t'écoute.

\- Merveilleux, triompha Hermione, on va pouvoir se mettre au travail. Pour le premier essai, tu vas tout bêtement formuler _clairement_ et _respectueusement_ notre quête à ce brave homme, autrement dit : que nous sommes extérieurs au livre et que nous nous demandons où peut-on trouver la sortie. Tu peux y aller.

Elle lui offrit la possibilité de se lancer en reculant d'un pas et en lui souriant pour la première fois, avec sincérité. Le fait de devoir expérimenter en compagnie de Granger n'enchantait guère Malefoy mais il s'avança tout de même vers Gorgot qui le transperça de son regard bienveillant, comme s'il ne pouvait l'apercevoir.

\- Mes sincères salutations très cher ami, commença-t-il alors avec une voix si cérémonieuse qu'elle en paraissait comique.

Il improvisa un léger rire entre ses dents qui ne servait pas à grand-chose.

\- Je nous présente : Malefoy, et miss Parfaite, juste-là (Hermione lui écrasa le pied). Nous étions entrés par malchance dans votre livre et nous sommes en quête de la sortie, alors si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous nous l'indiquer, vous qui semblez connaisseur ?

Gorgot demeura immobile quelques secondes, le temps d'ingurgiter le discours pompeux de Malefoy, puis ses lèvres ridées s'entrouvrirent avec lenteur, laissant passer d'une voix chevrotante ces paroles :

\- D'une aide bénéficiera, le nécessiteux qui l'a quémandera.

\- Charmant, commenta Drago avec une grimace de dégoût. Tu sais quoi ?, poursuivit-il après un silence à l'égard d'Hermione, ce vieux ne nous servira à rien.

Hermione décroisa ses bras en soupirant.

\- C'est parce que tu en fais trop ! Excuse-moi d'insister, ironisa-t-elle, mais tu vas devoir recommencer, et cette fois avec du _soft_ !

Malefoy paru ne rien avoir écouté, pourtant lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il s'était rhabillé de son sérieux :

\- Bonsoir, excusez-nous de vous déranger ; nous sommes entrés par hasard et nous voudrions ressortir, par quel moyen le peut-on ?

Et Gorgot de répondre :

\- D'une aide bénéficiera, le nécessiteux qui l'a quémandera.

\- C'était beaucoup trop simple !, objecta Hermione qui se frappa le front du plat de la main.

\- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux Granger, répondit Malefoy sans un sourire.

Zut alors ! Comment allaient-ils donc s'en sortir ? L'air de réfléchir, la Griffondor se gratta les cheveux sans s'apercevoir qu'ils devinrent à cet effet encore plus ébouriffés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

\- Recommence et place un s'il-te-plaît dans tes paroles, dit-elle presque aussitôt en se rappelant la notion de « mot magique ».

Drago s'exécuta mais la réponse de Gorgot ne s'en formalisa pas pour un sou. Il observa avec pitié Granger tenter de trouver d'autres techniques, indifférent à son angoisse.

\- Bon sang, j'aurai dû me renseigner avant de venir ! se lamenta-t-elle pour la troisième fois depuis leur dernier essai.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Oh toi, boucle-la un peu ! bondit-elle en sortant les griffes, si tu n'étais pas aussi borné et hautain, tu m'aurais aidé, mine de rien je commence à perdre patience ; après tout, nous y sommes tous les deux, dans cette impasse !

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi l'intello, Granger, c'est _toi_.

Elle fusilla de son regard de lionne, auquel Malefoy se révéla insensible, et montra Gorgot de ses bras ballants.

\- Eh bien vas-y, recommence, ordonna-t-elle tandis qu'elle tentait de calmer ses nerfs à vifs. Pour cette fois, essaie de bien énoncer le nom de Gorgot dans ta demande, cela produira-t-il peut-être un déclic.

Elle se tint une hanche et se mit à souffler d'exaspération lorsque Drago eut fini de parler et que Gorgot les assommaient de son inlassable refrain. Hermione ne s'avoua pourtant pas vaincue, par simple refus de donner raison et satisfaction à Malefoy. Ce dernier le pressentit et déforma à nouveau ses lèvres de son éternel sourire moqueur.

\- Allons donc, Granger qui abandonne ? Tiens je vois déjà arriver le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un vrai nez et un troupeau d'hippogriffes dépouillés de leurs serres ; c'est la fin du monde !

Hermione réprima un éclat ; jamais elle ne s'avouera pouvoir rire des plaisanteries de Malefoy, pourtant il lui semblait avoir entendu le genre de blagues dont Ron avait coutume de la fatiguer nuit et jour. Cela restait Malefoy, un Serpentard, un Mangemort de surcroît, l'ennemi d'Harry et le sien, puis nouvellement, le garçon qui détruisait ses nuits.

\- Je crois pouvoir supposer que les hippogriffes ne constituent pas un trop mauvais souvenir pour ta grande personne ? De même que Voldemort, cela va de soi !

Malefoy se refroidit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà par habitude. « Touché », songea Hermione, fière de sa réplique. Quand Drago lui répondit, ce fut néanmoins avec un sourire glaçant :

\- On se croit invincible et on prononce le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Comme _Potter_ , pas vrai ?

Il évoquait Harry avec une telle haine que lorsque cela arrivait, son nez se fronçait, ses sourcils se rejoignaient et son visage n'exprimait plus que répugnance et semblait-il à Hermione, jalousie. Elle garda la tête haute et le menton relevé tandis qu'il lui tournait les talons, les poings dans les poches. Mais elle se dégonfla bien vite lorsqu'avec une pointe de regrets elle l'aperçût au loin, flâner sur une place de marché ; elle se trouvait bien égoïste mais la seule pensée de « c'est Malefoy » constituait selon elle une preuve suffisante pour justifier ses paroles. Hermione reprit le chemin du Sommaire, où elle perpétra divers sortilèges révélateurs tous inutiles les uns que les autres, sans que Malefoy ne vienne la troubler outre mesure. Il se montra pourtant après une vingtaine de minute, un sac en papier kraft bien réel dans une main.

\- Où t'es-tu procuré cela ?, l'attaqua tout de suite Hermione qui venait de réaliser un énième et vain maléfice.

Drago ferma la porte avec soin et attendit quelques minutes avant de daigner répondre à sa question ; la jeune femme crut devoir supporter sa colère encore longtemps mais il lui parla comme si rien de toute leur altercation n'avait jamais existé.

\- Je me suis servi, dit-il enfin en gardant son ton supérieur. Au marché.

\- Tu t'es _servi_ ?, répéta Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tu as volé, tu veux dire ! Non mais vraiment, Malefoy, comment peux-tu tomber aussi bas ?

Le concerné sortit une pomme qui n'avait rien de fictive du sac et, sous le regard inquisiteur de son homologue, y planta ses crocs tel un loup affamé.

\- Les vendeurs ne parlent pas, apprit-il en mâchonnant son morceau et haussant une épaule, alors...

Hermione le détailla de la tête au pied, méprisante.

\- C'est un livre Granger, insista Malefoy d'un ton évident. Cela n'affectera rien ni personne. De toute manière, j'ai posé un Gallion sur la caisse.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?, le reprit-elle avec véhémence, mais soulagée qu'il ait payé ses courses. Peut-être ton acte changera-t-il l'histoire du livre !

\- J'en serai fort honoré, se contenta de rétorquer le blond. Imagine un peu : _un magnifique Serpentard aux cheveux d'or vole des pommes au marché et la princesse qui le surprit, cachée dans les buissons, ne put l'en punir tant il était beau ; elle l'épousa sur-le-champ et ils ne vécurent pas heureux car le jeune homme la quitta..._

Tandis qu'il parlait et riait, il mimait une envolée en direction du plafond.

\- Pas mal, non ?

Il lui avait envoyé un clin d'œil et croquait encore un morceau de sa pomme ; Hermione le jaugea de son air agacé.

\- Bon aux latrines, plutôt ! Tu ferais un fort médiocre écrivain.

\- Cela m'est égal, je ne veux pas le devenir ! Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis.

Malefoy plongea la main dans le paquet cartonné et en ressortit une pomme verte qu'il visa en sa direction. Hermione la rattrapa de justesse entre ses deux paumes.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin non plus de ta générosité, Malefoy.

Elle disait cela tout en sentant son ventre crier famine et la fatigue lui brouiller le regard.

\- Profite-en, précisa-t-il avec un penchement de tête, c'est la dernière...

 _La dernière_... Hermione leva le fruit à sa hauteur et le retourna entre ses doigts experts, l'esprit ailleurs. Comment allaient-ils sortir de ce piège ? Où trouver une issue ? Elle approcha la pomme à ses deux pupilles chocolat jusqu'à en loucher ; le début d'un livre se situait à son sommaire... mais où donc se trouvait sa fin ? C'était cela... au _dernier_ chapitre ! Hermione balança l'aliment sur le dos de Malefoy qui se cabra sous la surprise et rétorqua par un envoi de trois pommes de sa part sur Granger ; elle en reçût dans le ventre, dans la nuque et sur le front, malgré ses multiples tentatives d'y échapper.

\- Hé !, s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle frottait sa peau rougie par les coups, tu m'as fait croire que c'était la dernière !

Drago se redressa, en parfait tireur d'élite, époussetant ses épaules.

\- Si j'avais prétexté le contraire, tu aurais eu encore moins envie de la manger, expliqua-t-il simplement. Et ne t'avises plus jamais de me provoquer parce que je te ferai toujours subir le triple.

Hermione balaya la menace pourtant on ne peut plus sérieuse d'un roulement d'yeux.

\- Quel autre genre de satisfaction tires-tu du fait de me voir manger ou de ne pas manger ?, rétorqua-t-elle tout en calant sa baguette entre sa ceinture et sa jupe.

\- Pas grand-chose, avoua-t-il, mais je dois admettre que tu me fais pitié avec ton corps de squelette.

La fille l'affubla d'un regard noir, plantée devant la porte numérotée « 15 » ; le dernier chapitre.

\- Suis-moi on s'en va, commanda-t-elle sur un ton cassant. J'ai trouvé la sortie.

\- Ma foi je m'étonne de ne pas t'avoir entendu me hurler ta victoire !, plaisanta-t-il sans remarquer que Hermione rosissait. Peut-être parce que je t'y ai aidé sans m'en rendre compte ? Allez, avoue-le.

\- Ferme-la.

Malefoy se pencha sur elle, baladant ses lèvres près de son oreille et laissant ses quelques mèches touffues effleurer son visage. Hermione se prépara à dégainer sa baguette, le cœur en feu.

\- Mais c'est qu'on forme une bonne équipe toi et moi, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle se dégagea de lui en lui enfonçant un coude hargneux dans le ventre.

\- Pour rien au monde, lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents. Le bien et le mal ne se côtoient jamais, Malefoy.

Le Serpentard se retint de lui faire remarquer que c'était précisément ce qu'ils étaient depuis le début de la soirée : ensemble. Toujours aussi détestables entre eux, mais unis tout de même pour la survie de leur propre peau. Il opta pour un sourire en coin et relégua le sac qu'il portait à son propriétaire. Hermione n'eut pas la force de le remercier et se contenta d'entrer dans le dernier chapitre, son cartable et la fatigue sur les épaules.

La marche fut d'assez longue durée et Malefoy fut de fort mauvaise compagnie : Hermione eut de la peine à le faire avancer car lorsqu'il s'intéressait à une chose, il ne faisait plus que cela ; un peu comme il se comportait avec elle au final. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut un moineau.

\- Et voilà ! s'écriait-elle en se frappant les cuisses d'exaspération. Après le chat de gouttière, voici l'oiseau ! Mais dépêche-toi, enfin !

Malefoy, accroupi au pied d'un arbre, se releva en ayant l'index enroulé des griffes d'un docile moineau qu'il caressait.

\- Ferme-la Granger, apprêta-t-il d'une voix autoritaire, et concentre-toi sur le fait d'avancer plutôt que sur moi car le paysage peut t'offrir de ces surprises.

Hermione se retourna sur le chemin, irritée, puis comme il disait ses paroles, son corps entier heurta de plein fouet une paroi invisible, dans un tel vacarme que quelques volatiles s'agitèrent dans leurs branches. Ses membres raidis de toutes parts, elle se laissa entraîner en arrière, prête à se réceptionner sur le sol. Malefoy, riant aux larmes, étendit ses bras où elle exécuta un atterrissage langoureux, attrapant la fille sous ses aisselles.

\- Ça va aller Granger, parvint-il à articuler entre deux explosions de rire, ce n'était qu'un méchant mur de verre.

Il caressa son front douloureux et elle se dégagea de lui avec fermeté, honteuse de sa propre maladresse et ne désirant pas voir le malaise s'installer entre eux de nouveau. Elle remonta dans un geste vigoureux la bandoulière de son sac et examina la barrière invisible avec Malefoy ; elle ondulait telle une vague dans sa mer d'huile. Au contact de leurs deux mains réunies, une ouverture béante, ténébreuse, apparut entre ses flots et Hermione se retira avec soulagement.

\- Il me semble que l'aventure se termine ici.

Malefoy fixa le trou d'un œil suspicieux puis finit par y mettre un pied. C'était bien la sortie.

\- Malefoy, interrompit Granger d'un air tout à coup sévère.

Drago se retourna, le regard interrogatif, les sourcils levés.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure : ton acharnement sur moi prend fin dès notre retour à Poudlard.

Elle reçut pour toute réponse un pouffement de la part du Serpentard ainsi qu'un de ses célèbres sourires en coin ; elle sut alors que c'était perdu d'avance et qu'elle aura à le supporter encore très longtemps. Bientôt, Malefoy disparut dans le néant de l'inconnu et elle s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsque l'apparition d'une vingtaine de capitales d'imprimerie se manifestèrent sous ses pieds, gravées hâtivement dans la terre.

« _ENTRE LES LIGNES, LE TEMPS EST QUATRE FOIS PLUS LONG..._ »

Hermione releva le menton, alarmée ; cela signifiait que l'équivalent de l'heure qu'ils venaient de passer dans cet endroit n'était que d'un misérable quart d'heure à Poudlard ! Rusard devait encore être présent dans la bibliothèque et leur plan tombait à l'eau ! Elle passa sa tête à l'intérieur du trou et cria le nom de son ennemi dans une tentative désespérée de le faire revenir.

\- Malefoy, tu ne dois pas partir tout de suite ! Reviens !

Le noir et le silence, imperturbables, lui répondirent. Hermione se résigna à s'y engouffrer, l'esprit dérangé et une forte envie de pleurer au fond de la gorge. L'instant d'après, elle atterrissait sur le sol de la Réserve avec la même impression de déséquilibre que si elle venait de rater une marche d'escalier. Elle trébucha jusqu'à Malefoy qui se tenait tapi dans l'ombre, à peine visible derrière la porte entrouverte sinon que ses deux yeux flamboyants.

\- Ne sors surtout pas Malefoy ! Rusard est encore là !

Drago jeta un coup d'œil au hublot à la hauteur de son visage, qui donnait sur le reste de la bibliothèque et éclairait ses traits paisibles d'une lueur blafarde.

\- Oui, je vois cela.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, sa voix réduite à un murmure rauque qui lui fit dresser ses poils sur sa nuque. Elle déposa _Le Besoin de Lire_ sur son étagère pour échapper à lui et son regard glaçant, ses mains devenant de plus en plus moites. Elle se permit même de rétrécir son sac trop lourd et le fourra dans sa poche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Granger ?

Hermione lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots, puis redevint silencieuse, tête baissée, pendant qu'il observait à nouveau à travers la minuscule vitre Rusard, au loin, penché en-dessous d'une table. Puis sans un mot, il vint glisser sa main au creux de celle d'Hermione, avec un tressaillement, lui tapota l'épaule de sa baguette et renouvelant le même geste sur lui-même.

\- Que fais-tu ?, demanda-t-elle en tentant un timide refus d'intimité entre eux.

Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer alors qu'il faisait preuve d'un minimum de douceur dans son comportement mais la sensation de sa paume contre la sienne lui parut d'une extrême et insupportable absurdité. Un froid intense se déversa en elle, signal du Sortilège de Désillusion dont Malefoy venait de la recouvrir. Ils disparurent en même temps.

\- Granger, expliqua-t-il dans un soupir, je suis désolé de t'apprendre que je n'ai aucune envie de retourner dans ce bouquin et il me tarde de retrouver mon cher lit. Nous allons donc improviser une fuite.

Hermione réfléchissait.

\- C'est beaucoup trop risqué, Rusard est juste derrière. Notre plan a échoué ; tout cela n'a servi à rien.

Le désespoir lui nouait la gorge mais il n'en sut rien car elle n'utilisait pas ses cordes vocales pour parler. Elle lâcha la main de Malefoy.

\- Rendons-nous.

Drago reprit possession avec fermeté de son poignet invisible et le serra plus fort que jamais.

\- Ferme-la Granger. C'est _ton_ plan qui a échoué, pas le notre, et c'est désormais à moi de jouer.

\- Soit, admit Hermione, un peu agacée de le voir reprendre les devants. Mais en quoi consiste ton improvisation ?

\- La bonne vieille improvisation du lâche par excellence, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton amusé, tu sors et tu cours.

La jeune femme soupira, ne sachant pas si elle devait ou non lui faire confiance. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il lui fallait faire un choix risqué à de probables conséquences funestes, cela n'allait sans doute pas la tuer d'accorder une foi temporaire en la prétendue ingéniosité de son ennemi. Malefoy attendait, face à son poste d'observation, qu'elle manifeste son accord, ce qu'elle fit une minute plus tard avec mécontentement et contre son gré.

\- Bon, très bien.

\- Merveilleux, allons-y dès maintenant.

Il l'attira vers lui et ensemble ils sortirent de la Réserve, les oreilles tendues au moindre craquement de tables, au plus petit grincement de chaises. Ils rencontrèrent bientôt le concierge, à quatre pattes sous une table, son trousseau de clés cliquetant entre les dents. Il le retirait à ce propos de sa mâchoire déglinguée et marcha à reculons vers une boule de poile décharnée dotée d'un étrange et perçant regard.

\- Ils ne sont pas là mais ils ne nous échapperont pas, ma jolie. Et si c'est Peeves, alors je me plaindrais chez Albus, même si ce sera la huitième fois ce mois-ci.

Sa chatte, miss Teigne, se frotta à sa robe de nuit dans un faible miaulement, approuvant ses paroles. Ses deux yeux jaunes se tournèrent soudain vers les deux fugitifs, plantés en plein milieu de la bibliothèque, et Hermione eut la soudaine et désagréable impression de la voir alertée par leur présence. Elle les observait.

\- Nous sommes fichus, déclara-t-elle la mort dans l'âme.

Malefoy exerça une brève pression sur son poignet et sans vraiment le voir, elle le sentit se pencher au plus près de son oreille, d'une telle façon que ses lèvres frôlaient son lobe.

\- Laisse faire le maître.

Son chuchotement troubla Hermione au plus profond d'elle-même et elle le devina sortir sa baguette et exécuter un sortilège car elle vit tout à coup le farouche animal bondir d'un bon mètre au-dessus du sol, dans un miaulement terrifiant. Rusard tressauta dans son coin et se releva à grand peine du sol.

\- Ne bougez plus, hurla-t-il alors d'une voix démente propre à lui-même, je vous tiens !

Hermione et Drago s'étaient séparés. Ils détalaient chacun de leur côté, entre les rayons et dans un tourbillon de couleurs aveuglantes, le bruit de leur course étouffé contre la moquette et leur souffle saccadé bloqué en travers de la gorge pour s'empêcher de provoquer le moindre bruit. Le concierge marchait aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses vieux mollets, sa chatte furieuse sur ses talons, criant à tout va que Peeves ne pouvait ce soir lui échapper.

Les fuyards se retrouvèrent tous deux devant les portes battantes et se poussèrent des coudes pour y accéder ; ils bondirent en avant lorsqu'elles s'entrouvrirent et y bloquèrent l'accès sur-le-champ. Hermione courrait toujours, le Sortilège de Désillusion perdant peu à peu de son effet sur elle comme sur son homologue. Pourtant à un moment, elle dut s'arrêter dans un violent crissement de chaussures car Malefoy venait de lui empoigner le bras.

\- Mais où vas-tu enfin ?

Hermione accusa le choc avec lenteur. Les torches flamboyèrent et elle discerna le corps tout entier de son ennemi, si proche du sien, son souffle rauque et chaud frappant son cou. Elle le couva d'un regard de profonde incompréhension et tenta de se défaire de lui, secouant son bras pour en reprendre le contrôle.

\- Lâche-moi Malefoy, je dois partir !

\- Il n'en est pas question !, protesta celui-ci.

Des coups commencèrent à faire trembler les portes battantes de la bibliothèque et tous deux tressautèrent face à ce vacarme. Malefoy recommença à agiter l'avant-bras de Granger entre ses doigts féroces, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Écoute-moi une dernière fois, Granger, je te promets que tu n'auras plus à me faire confiance ce soir après ce coup-ci.

Hermione ne répondit pas, sa gorge était sèche et son point de côté lancinant.

\- Prétendons faire nos rondes nocturnes lorsque le vieux fou arrivera, et laisse-moi me charger du reste.

Une clé tourna une fois, puis deux.

\- Vite ! pressa-t-il en la bousculant en avant.

Hermione obéit. Elle plaça ses mains derrière son dos et aspira un grand bol d'air frais pour se donner une contenance tandis que Drago s'en alla patrouiller à l'autre bout du couloir. Puis...

 _\- Accio_!

Les portes s'ouvrirent au moment où sa baguette lui volait des mains en se réceptionnant sur celles de Malefoy. Il venait de la lui confisquer. Trahison ; perfidie. Hermione voulut en hurler de rage de lui avoir fait confiance. Elle serra ses poings en sa direction, le visage déformé par la colère et la haine ; le Sortilège de Partage de Pensée faisait encore effet.

\- C'est officiel Malefoy, cracha-t-elle, je te _déteste_.

Rusard accourut, une main plaquée sur son bonnet de nui qui menaçait de s'envoler dans les airs, puis accusa les deux préfets-en-chef de son doigt osseux et de sa bouche tremblotante.

\- C'est vous ! _Élèves hors des dortoirs_ !

Il s'approcha davantage, agrippant le bras d'Hermione à l'instant où celle-ci fut frappée dans le dos d'un maléfice. C'était Malefoy. C'était Malefoy qui venait de lever le Sortilège de Silence ; il lui avait volé sa baguette pour cela, il n'était pas un traître. Hermione en ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et ressentit une délivrance au niveau de la gorge.

\- Bon Dieu !, s'exclama-t-elle dans un soupir de soulagement.

\- Oh ne faîtes pas cette tête-là, mademoiselle, glissa le concierge sur un ton sournois, vous venez de gagner un aller simple pour mon bureau. Une chaise dégradée et votre présence même à deux heures du matin, croyez-moi la sanction sera lourde !

La Griffondor jeta un regard en biais à Malefoy ; une chaise ? il a pu tout réparer sauf une misérable _chaise_ ? Drago leva des sourcils provocateurs, l'air de lui demander son problème.

\- Ou bien devrais-je plutôt dire un aller double, corrigea Rusard avec un sourire tordu vers le Serpentard. Monsieur Malefoy, cette fois vous êtes à moi.

Drago ne broncha pas ; il savait ce qu'il faisait. Rusard attira Hermione vers lui, par la force de ses maigres poings. Il la malmena sans pitié, jusqu'à lui faire mal.

\- Arrêtez, lâchez-moi, je suis préfète-en-chef, je n'ai rien fait !

Dans la confusion de ses mouvements, elle lança un regard douloureux et interrogateur à son ennemi. Malefoy lut sur ses lèvres la question « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? », il la sentait souffrir et cela provoqua le déclic. Il se joignit à eux d'une démarche royale et se munit de son plus beau masque terrifiant. Hermione jouissait de voir ses deux yeux gris glaçant et son air sérieux tourné vers une personne autre qu'elle-même.

\- Monsieur, lâchez cette jeune fille et écoutez-moi, proposa-t-il tout en ne laissant pourtant nullement le choix au concierge.

\- Ne me donnez pas d'ordre, c'est moi qui décide de vous et non pas le contraire !

Malefoy haussa ses sourcils. Argus détestait toute la famille de cet arrogant ; Lucius le lui rendait cordialement et n'hésiterait pas à user de son pouvoir pour lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il finit par desserrer sa poigne et Hermione se défit de lui, en se massant l'avant-bras et se plaçant aux côtés de son ennemi, nerveuse.

\- Cela ne vous empêchera pas de venir passer votre nuit dans mon bureau, assura-t-il d'un sadisme palpable, soyez-en sûrs. Maintenant, dîtes-moi, avez-vous au moins une excuse toute faite à m'énoncer ?

Les deux préfets se consultèrent d'un furtif regard.

\- Nous étions en pleine ronde nocturne, expliqua Hermione de la voix la plus assurée qu'elle pût. Nous ne nous trouvions pas dans la bibliothèque ; nous avons simplement accouru lorsque nous avons senti de l'agitation dans cette partie du château.

\- Vous mentez. Si vous étiez réellement en patrouille comme vous le prétendez avec tant de ferveur, vous ne serez pas en ce moment-même dans ces couloirs car vous n'y étiez pas lorsque je suis arrivé !

Son ton était triomphant. Hermione perdait peu à peu espoir.

\- Mais je viens de vous dire que...

\- Permettez-moi d'intervenir, monsieur, coupa Malefoy, mais le principe de la ronde des préfets-en-chef est tout juste de se déplacer dans le château. Et vous n'avez aucune preuve contre nous par-dessus le marché.

Il appuya son raisonnement d'un sourire vainqueur et agita sa baguette dans un geste quasi imperceptible. La jeune femme le regarda faire tout en étant muette, et elle se rappela tout à coup qu'elle ne possédait plus son instrument de bois ; elle allait devoir régler ce problème.

\- Mensonges, persifla Rusard qui ne voulait croire à leurs bagatelles.

À ce moment précis, la silhouette pâle et transparente de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, émergea du plafond dans un caquètement insupportable. Le concierge, stupéfié, bondit de sa place en enfonçant son bonnet de nuit jusqu'aux yeux.

\- PEEVES ! rugit-il en attrapant sa chatte dans ses bras. Je le savais !

Hermione essuya les postillons qu'elle venait de recevoir en pleine figure et adressa un regard soulagé à Malefoy. Peu à peu, elle se colla contre lui et osa promener ses doigts sur la poche arrière de son pantalon ; elle désirait plus que tout reprendre sa baguette sans laquelle elle s'estimait minable.

\- Tiens tiens tiens, jacassa Peeves dans une pirouette, r'gardez qui voilà ! La fouine et le minou : l'couple d'l'année.

Il jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Hermione qui le défia d'un pauvre sourire forcé. La baguette était là, sous ses doigts.

\- Granger, à quoi tu joues ?, chuchota Malefoy du coin des lèvres. Écarte-toi.

\- Chut, l'intima-t-elle en reprenant possession de son arme.

Pendant ce temps-là, Argus les oubliait complètement.

\- Peeves cette fois je te tiens ! Tu as dégradé le matériel de la bibliothèque et tu peux être averti : j'en informerai le Baron Sanglant et Dumbledore !

\- Taratata !, s'exclama le fantôme, j'n'y suis pour rien moi...

\- Mensonges ! répéta Rusard. Casser les chaises est devenu ta marque de fabrique dans cette école !

Un contact visuel complice s'établit entre Peeves et Malefoy. Mais il fut si court que personne n'en sut rien. Malefoy était impassible et ne résista pas à Granger qui reprenait sa baguette. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas l'en priver pour une éternité.

\- Miss je-sais-tout en pince pour la petite fouine, pas vrai ?, reprit l'esprit avec un geste grossier de la main.

Hermione s'écarta soudain de son ennemi et rosit de colère.

\- Je me plaindrai à Dumbledore, Peeves. Sauf votre respect monsieur, dit-elle ensuite en s'adressant au concierge, vous pouvez retourner dormir tranquille, nous nous chargerons demain de la correction cet incident, qui ne relève plus, disons, de votre... compétence...

Argus saisit le sous-entendu à ses origines Cracmolles et en blêmit de honte ; il continua de caresser sa chatte d'un geste machinal et leur tourna le dos.

\- Bonne nuit, lâcha-t-il sur un ton plat.

Il claudiqua vers son bureau en se voulant tout à fait naturel et claqua la porte derrière lui ; Peeves disparut dans une roulade et un rire étrange, laissant les deux ennemis s'observer dans le blanc des yeux. Une foule de questions qu'elle aurait voulu poser à son homologue se bousculait dans l'esprit presque endormi d'Hermione ; pourtant, elle garda ses lèvres closes. Elle était fatiguée, il était tard, elle avait cours le lendemain et tout un tas de raisons la poussa à s'écarter le plus vite possible de Malefoy.

\- Où vas-tu ?, demanda ce dernier qui parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient seuls. Les appartements se trouvent par là.

Hermione se dirigeait en effet dans la direction opposée à celle qui la conduirait à sa chambre de préfète-en-chef car elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde faire le trajet en sa compagnie, lui aussi étant contraint à se rendre au même endroit.

\- Je... je vais faire un tour aux cuisines, mentit-elle sans oser le regarder en face. J'ai un peu faim.

Fixer ses deux pupilles de fer ne l'aurait aidé en rien à le duper. Elle l'entendit lâcher un soupir et se mettre en marche. Chacun se mit à s'éloigner de l'autre, jusqu'au moment où Malefoy s'immobilisa.

\- Hé, Granger.

Hermione se retourna à demi ; il souriait, certes d'un air machiavélique, et avait fourré un poing dans sa poche.

\- Moi aussi, je te déteste.

Elle ne sut vraiment pour quelle raison elle le fit, mais Hermione sourit à son tour, le regard tourné vers le sol. Et ils se séparèrent à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Malefoy ait largement eu le temps de se rendre dans ses appartements, Hermione quitta les toilettes des filles dans lesquelles elle s'était réfugiée et traîna des pieds jusqu'aux siens. Sa chambre était sombre et silencieuse comme elle l'avait laissée, pourtant elle n'alluma aucune lumière ; les rayons de la lune lui suffisaient. Elle déposa son sac au pied de son lit. Sur le chevet, juste à côté, une pomme et un parchemin qui n'avaient pas leur place à cet endroit la fit sourciller ; quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre pour venir les y laisser. La Griffondor se saisit des deux objets, et lut le mot :

 _Je sais que tu ne t'es pas rendue aux cuisines._

 _p-s : la pomme n'est pas empoisonnée._

Il n'y avait aucun nom, aucune signature, néanmoins Hermione sût de qui cela venait, et elle sourit béatement ; avant de se rappeler que Malefoy ne méritait pas un seul de ses sourires. Pas encore.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **n o x**


	3. loin du froid de décembre

**lumos**

* * *

 **0 2**

 **loin du froid de décembre.**

 **o**

 **1**

 **mensonges à la pelle**

 **o**

Hermione n'était définitivement pas de ces filles qui avaient la côte auprès des garçons, celles qui se déhanchaient dans les couloirs telles des divas, qui offraient à tout va une vue sur leur décolleté plongeant et s'intéressaient de bien plus près à la marque de leurs sous-vêtements qu'à leurs parchemins à demi remplis. Hermione était une fille si banale qu'elle en paraissait transparente ; personne n'osait approcher ses cheveux dressés sur son crâne à la manière d'un feuillage désordonné, ni ses cernes à concourir avec ceux de Lupin, ni même son regard vitreux, et encore moins ces mains qu'elle crispait avec tant de force sur son manuel de Sortilèges. Elle restait aux yeux de tous la miss-je-sais-tout studieuse et envahissante qui finirait vieille fille, dans un appartement peuplé d'un grand nombre de chats orange.

Pourtant elle ne cauchemardait pas, il y avait bien ce matin-là quatre paires d'yeux rivés en sa direction. Celui du fameux Serdaigle ne l'étonnait bien évidemment plus autant, mais se rendre compte d'être également la cible visuelle de Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy tout à la fois relevait de la pure folie. Hermione se retourna afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne fixaient pas plutôt quelque chose dans son dos mais le mur nu lui fit face. C'était donc bien elle que ces quatre jeunes hommes harcelaient du regard. Elle eut même droit aux petits yeux porcins de Pansy, exorbités sur elle ; cependant elle leur donnait une toute autre raison car ils lui envoyaient autant de haine et de jalousie que possible. Elle posa son livre bien à plat sur la table du petit-déjeuner et se mit à saler son plat avec un air un peu éberlué, si bien qu'elle ne comptait plus combien son repas allait être infect. Peut-être Malefoy avait-il tout raconté de leur escapade nocturne à ses amis, ce qui expliquerait leur comportement à tous (excepté le Serdaigle, ses motivations à lui étaient bien visibles...) ? Hermione doutait fort, mais c'était la seule explication plausible.

\- Ça va Hermione ?

La Griffondor posa la salière, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Oui, Ron, ça va très bien, répondit-elle avec une mollesse dans la voix.

\- Non, ce n'est pas Ron c'est oncle Harry à l'appareil, informa celui-ci d'un ton compatissant.

Cette indication la réveilla de sa torpeur et lui fit rendre compte à quelle hauteur dans les nuages elle se trouvait.

\- Oui... Harry, corrigea-t-elle avec faible sourire. Pardon, je suis très fatiguée en ce moment.

\- Je m'en doute, plaignit Harry qui se servit un bol de délicieux porridge. Avec les rondes de préfets tard dans la nuit, tes devoirs et tout le baratin... il y a de quoi être au fond du gouffre.

« Tu n'imagines pas le pire... » voulut-elle lui répondre, sa pensée dirigée vers Malefoy et ses harcèlements. Mais elle se contenta d'un nouveau sourire et attrapa sa cuillère pour commencer à manger. Comme si la scène de la veille au dîner se reproduisait, Hermione recracha ses œufs brouillés au milieu de son assiette, la bouche tordue par le dégoût, en songeant à quel fou rire Drago Malefoy et ses copains auraient eu affaire s'ils avaient assisté à la scène (ce qui était sans nul doute le cas, mais elle n'eut pas le courage de lever sa tête vers la table des Serpentard pour le vérifier). De toute manière, Ron se chargea de prendre le relais en la voyant essuyer la bave qui coulait de son menton.

\- Mione, tu as un sérieux problème avec la nourriture !, s'esclaffa-t-il de bon cœur.

Piquée au vif, son amie se dépêcha de reprendre contenance ; voilà qu'elle se mettait à penser trop souvent aux Serpentard jusqu'à en inonder son petit-déjeuner de sel !

\- Ça nous fait un point commun Ron !, rétorqua-t-elle sur un air provocant.

L'assiette débordante de mets, trois verres de jus de citrouille devant lui et la bouche prête à déverser son contenu que personne n'avait envie d'entrevoir, Ron haussa ses épaules en signe d'innocence.

\- C'est vrai qu'on formerait une belle paire toi et moi, laissa-t-il échapper lorsqu'il eut avalé sa bouchée de hareng.

Harry émit un bruit étrange entre le bêlement et le hoquet, comme s'il venait de stopper à temps son explosion de rire. Il se remit à manger pour masquer son trouble tandis qu'Hermione leur lançait à tour de rôle un regard perçant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien ! s'empressa de répondre le rouquin qui balbutiait à présent. Je disais juste, enfin tu vois... par rapport à hier soir... je me disais simplement que ce serait pas mal de tu vois... qu'on soit... euh... un peu plus...

Sa voix suivait une diminution progressive jusqu'à s'évanouir complètement dans sa gorge ; il déglutit, son visage plus rouge que jamais. Il était vrai que depuis son arrivée dans le Grande Salle ce matin, qui se fit dans une complète euphorie, son regard ne quittait jamais la belle Griffondor, et dès qu'il croisait le sien, ses lèvres esquissaient un grand sourire inexplicable. Pourtant, ce moment de la journée, il ne le réservait de coutume qu'à une totale ignorance, des grognements et des bâillements de fatigue, sans oublier une évidente abondance nourriture. Hermione trouvait tout cela bien mignon mais elle fit mine de ne rien avoir compris et garda son air sévère.

\- Tu sais Ron, ce n'était qu'un petit baiser sur la joue, apprit-elle d'un ton calme. Il n'y a pas de quoi dramatiser...

Elle n'eut pas besoin de voir les oreilles de son ami pour savoir qu'elles devinrent écarlates. Se sentant exclu, Harry toussota et, plongeant son visage dans son bol de céréales, il se mit à cogner sa cuillère contre le fond dans une bruyante symphonie de clinquements. Hermione, que le goût infect du sel sur la langue et dans sa gorge commençait à l'irriter, se servit un unique verre de jus de citrouille qui allait constituer son maigre déjeuner. Ron s'était renfrogné face à son assiette, l'envie de manger lui ayant été ôtée et son appétit coupé court. Une terrible culpabilité vint nouer l'estomac de sa meilleure amie et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, plaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Suivant son instinct, elle vint poser sa main sur celle tremblante du rouquin, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres. Harry toussa une seconde fois puis se tourna volontairement vers Seamus dans le but d'indiquer qu'il ne les écouterait pas.

\- Pardon Ron, je n'ai pas mesuré le poids de mes mots ; je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Et puis entre nous... ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant pour hier...

Elle lui lança un regard entendu, auquel il répondit par un petit sourire. Pourtant, il ne se remit pas à manger, signe qu'il lui en voulait toujours et elle respectait son choix car elle avoua s'être comportée de manière gauche. À force de fréquenter Malefoy, elle allait peut-être devenir aussi odieuse que lui. Hermione retira sa main qu'elle ramena vers elle pour se débarbouiller le visage ; elle souffrait d'une réelle fatigue et les événements de ce matin ne l'aidaient en rien à récupérer un semblant d'énergie. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, l'image au clair de lune d'un terrifiant Malefoy s'imposait dans son esprit. Elle rentrouvrit ses paupières, ses yeux attrapant ceux de Drago au passage ; c'était comme s'il la contemplait déjà avant même qu'elle ne lève le regard vers lui. Parmi les quatre élèves qui la fixaient auparavant, il était le seul qui n'avait pas encore lâché prise.

Dès lors, une confrontation visuelle s'établit entre elle et cet être méprisant qui lui avait consumé ses forces la nuit dernière. Elle dévora du regard, et avec un mépris sans précédent, ses cheveux d'or qui retombaient sur son front impeccable, ses prunelles grises étincelantes, ses doigts fins enroulés autour de sa tasse de café fumant et ce sourire glaçant qui était devenu sien. Il se révéla peu réceptif aux fréquents regards noirs dont elle le couvait et impassible à sa haine ; elle décida alors, puisqu'il ne comptait pas abandonner de si tôt, de se lever d'elle-même de la table du petit-déjeuner.

\- Je vais y aller, annonça-t-elle d'un ton sec à ses amis. Rendez-vous devant la classe.

\- À plus tard Hermione, salua Harry qui terminait de papoter avec Seamus.

Elle se força à leur sourire malgré son moral au plus bas et enjamba le banc, toutes ses affaires en main. Elle avançait tête baissée au travers de la Grande Salle et se faisait violence afin de ne pas succomber à la tentation de se tourner vers un certain Serpentard aux cheveux blonds ; elle voulait vérifier qu'il ne la suivait pas. Mais le regarder, même en ayant de nobles raisons, devenait beaucoup trop risqué car cela ne faisait qu'attirer son attention et c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait éviter plus que tout. Hermione arrêta sa marche lorsqu'elle fut hors de la Grade Salle et risqua un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard : Drago n'était plus là. Tant mieux. Elle se retourna, avant d'étouffer une exclamation de peur.

\- Malefoy ! souffla-t-elle.

À quelques centimètres à peine de son nez, le fameux Serpentard la dominait de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés derrière son dos, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle n'ait aucune chance contre ses constantes apparitions ?

\- Granger, salua-t-il avec un brin d'amusement. À ce que j'en déduis, tu m'évites.

Lorsqu'il parla, l'odeur du délicieux café qu'il venait de savourer vint se faufiler entre les narines d'Hermione. Le cœur battant par la surprise, elle prit une profonde respiration qui la fit frissonner.

\- Pas du tout, mentit-elle, je ne t'évite pas. Tu devrais arrêter de te croire à ce point important à mes yeux.

Elle voulut le contourner en faisant un pas de côté, mais il l'imita, bloquant ainsi l'accès au couloir d'en face.

\- Je ferais comme si je ne t'avais jamais surprise en train de guetter ma présence, tout à l'heure.

La Griffondor poussa un soupir ennuyé et regarda ailleurs ; il était décidément aussi insupportable qu'un chewing-gum sous une semelle. Le mieux restait encore de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Un bruit de briquet brisa soudain le silence et Hermione se sentit obligée de se retourner vers lui. Il avait calé entre ses dents impeccables une espèce de cigarette qui crachait des volutes odorantes de fumée verte et elle reconnut là-dedans la cause de son haleine, la veille à la bibliothèque, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies le droit de fumer ici, Malefoy, toussota-t-elle en chassant de ses mains un nuage mentholé.

Malefoy se mit à ricaner.

\- D'abord, je ne fume pas, ensuite même si c'était le cas, tu penses bien que moi et les interdits ne faisons pas bon ménage.

\- Tu es préfet-en-chef et tu es censé donner l'exemple, alors oui les interdits et toi ne devraient faire qu'un ! reprocha-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire. Et je crois ne pas me tromper en attestant que cette _chose_ soit une cigarette ! Alors Malefoy t'es bien gentil mais tu ranges ça tout de suite !

Autant parler à un mur. Drago rangea son paquet et son briquet dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et fronça ses sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait, son tabac toujours entre ses lèvres.

\- Attends une seconde Granger, suis-je en plein cauchemar ou viens-tu seulement de prononcer les mots « Malefoy » et « gentil » dans une seule et même phrase ?

Il attrapa sa cigarette pour éclater d'un grand rire, avant de la désigner avec.

\- C'est qu'elle peut être drôle parfois, la miss Parfaite.

Une colère brûlante se mit à remuer les entrailles d'Hermione. Merlin comme le détestait...

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes propos t'inspirent-ils une telle hilarité, répliqua-t-elle de la voix la plus sèche qu'elle pût. Maintenant je te conseille de lâcher cette cigarette dans la minute qui suit ou alors cent cinquante points seront retirés à Serpentard. Et je parlerai à Dumbledore, ajouta-t-elle sur un regard provocant.

Malefoy opta pour un sourire tout aussi belliqueux. Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'examiner son comportement pour deviner qu'il ne s'avouera jamais vaincu. Alors avec lenteur, elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur lui, se rendant par la suite compte que le bout de bois qui se trouvait dans sa main n'était pas le sien ; non elle ne rêvait pas, c'était bien la baguette de Drago Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-elle d'un air incrédule.

\- Pas très perspicace, pour une miss-je-sais-tout, se moqua Malefoy en lui arrachant l'instrument des mains. Granger, voilà ce que l'on appelle l'étourderie.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi...

\- C'est simple, expliqua-t-il autour de son nuage verdâtre. Tu as hier confondu ta baguette avec la mienne lorsque tu as voulu la reprendre, je te le rappelle, lors de notre altercation avec Rusard. Me voici donc de bon matin venu reprendre ma propriété ! Seulement je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses toute une leçon pour une vulgaire cigarette parfumée, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir ennuyé

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione fut soulagée qu'au moins il ne la suive pas sans aucun motif.

\- Cela n'explique pas le fait que tu ne t'en rendes compte que maintenant, nota-t-elle alors, suspicieuse. Toi qui tient tant à ta baguette magique.

\- Je te retourne la remarque, Granger.

Cette dernière garda le silence pendant quelques secondes ; c'est vrai, pourquoi elle-même n'y avait-elle jamais fait attention ? Elle se conforta à l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette depuis la veille, ainsi donc n'en avait-elle rien su, et ses doutes s'envolèrent. Elle y songerait plus tard ; pour l'instant, seule préoccupation : la reprendre.

\- Tu ne me donnes pas ma baguette ?, questionna-t-elle en tendant sa main.

Malefoy rit, comme lui seul pouvait rire, de cette mélodie envoûtante qu'il savait si bien orchestrer, et dans ces moments qui pourtant ne pouvaient être plus sérieux. Hermione en avait plus qu'assez de lui, de ses manies, de sa quasi-perfection, de toute cette arrogance et cette insolence qui étaient pour elle un poison.

\- Qui a parlé de te rendre ta baguette ?, demanda-t-il en haussant la main avec laquelle il tenait sa cigarette. Non, chérie, ce serait bien trop facile, alors tu vas te contenter de venir la chercher toi-même...

Il recula d'un pas avant de disparaître sous le regard stupéfait de la jeune femme, et en lui laissant comme unique indice un sourire en coin. Seules quelques volutes de fumée mentholée traînaient encore dans l'air, témoins de sa présence désormais envolée. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment cela était-il seulement possible ? Avait-il transplané ?

\- On ne peut transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ne pût-elle s'empêcher de rappeler tout haut.

Alors quoi ? Bien sûr ! Le Sortilège de Désillusion, son préféré ! La Griffondor pariait qu'il était encore près d'elle, à guetter sa réaction en se tordant d'un rire silencieux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, sans succès, avant de sentir la panique lui tordre le ventre. Merlin comment faisait-elle pour se retrouver si fréquemment dans de telles situations de pétrin où elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser de magie !

\- Malefoy ? risqua Hermione en s'avançant avec prudence dans le couloir. Malefoy montre-toi.

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu le localiser grâce à son parfum entêtant, mais voilà, l'allée en était déjà infestée d'un bout à l'autre. Elle continua d'avancer à petit pas, à une allure beaucoup trop lente et crispée pour paraître naturelle. Et pourtant, montrer qu'elle avait peur était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait faire voir à Malefoy. Elle savait qu'il l'observait dans un coin. Arrivée au terme du couloir qui devenait de plus en plus sombre, Hermione cessa de respirer. Il n'était pas là. Où était-il ? Qu'attendait-il ? La réponse à ses diverses questions lui apparut lorsqu'elle fut précipitée en arrière par deux mains qui lui plaquèrent la bouche. Son dos collé contre un torse qu'elle identifia comme celui de Malefoy, tous deux s'écrasèrent sur le mur le plus proche. Dans la violence des mouvements, Hermione réprima un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit sa colonne vertébrale subir un grand coup.

\- Nous revoilà enfin ensemble, chuchota Drago dans son oreille.

La jeune femme voulut hurler sa détresse mais les mains froides de son ennemi l'empêchèrent de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

Il passa un bras d'acier autour de son cou et le serra petit à petit, si bien qu'Hermione commençait à perdre son souffle. Le parfum de son ennemi s'infiltrait à grandes bouffées dans ses poumons fragiles, et son cœur, son pauvre cœur qui avait déjà eu à subir tant d'épreuves, tambourinait à une telle force que tout son corps en tremblait.

\- Tu es une proie si accessible, Granger, susurra Drago en promenant ses lèvres sur les courbes de sa nuque.

Il diminua la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa gorge au moment où il la sentit se raidir de la tête aux pieds, mais au plus grand malheur de la préfète, il ne retira pas son bras.

\- _Fais attention Hermione..._

Celle-ci retint une dernière fois son souffle, les yeux fermés pour résister à toute émotion qui espérait envahir la totalité de son esprit. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'on ne jouait jamais avec un Malefoy.

- _Je ne serai jamais loin de toi..._

À ces mots, la lourde tension retomba d'un seul coup, en même temps qu'Hermione, prise d'un spasme d'effroi, se réceptionnait sur ses genoux. Malefoy laissa tomber sa baguette magique à ses pieds et elle se rua dessus, se sentant revivre. Contre toute attente et malgré la peur et le malaise qui lui tournaient la tête, elle se redressa face à lui et leva son instrument à la hauteur de ces yeux gris qui la transperçaient avec beaucoup d'indifférence.

\- Je me vengerai Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère. Je te jure que je me vengerai.

Drago demeura impassible un long moment, et la menace ne lui montant visiblement pas au cerveau, il sourit.

\- En attendant Granger, je te souhaite de passer un excellent cours de Sortilèges.

Après avoir ri de la face décomposée de son ennemie à laquelle il eut droit, il se dirigea vers les cachots, et contrairement à elle, nullement embarrassé de devoir arriver en retard.

 **ѧ**

Hermione frappa trois coups sur la porte de la classe, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne le voulût, avant de se retrouver chancelante sous les yeux de merlans frits de tous les élèves réunis. Ils contemplèrent sans scrupule la Griffondor essoufflée, dont les cheveux emmêlés et la bandoulière glissant sur son épaule prêtaient à rire. De toute évidence, elle avait courut.

\- Miss Granger ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick de sa voix flûtée et où l'on perçait le soulagement. Où diable étiez-vous passé ?

La concernée reprit son souffle, un point de côté lancinant lui déchirant les côtes. Elle allait devoir mentir à cause de Malefoy, une fois de plus, comme elle le faisait avec ses amis.

\- J'ai eu quelques... désagréments, hésita-t-elle en espérant que cela soit suffisant. Excusez mon retard, professeur, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Du moins, elle l'espérait.

\- Bon... très bien, céda le minuscule gobelin qui dominait la classe depuis sa pile de livres. Asseyez-vous, je ne retirerai pas de points à votre maison parce que vous êtes bonne élève mais la prochaine fois vous sera fatale.

\- Bien sûr professeur, s'empressa d'acquiescer Hermione.

Elle traversa la salle en évitant chaque regard indiscret qui la détaillait de haut en bas et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Ron et Harry, pendant que le cours se poursuivait.

\- Où es ton Retourneur de Temps ? accosta Ron qui fixait son cou.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as encore ton Retourneur de Temps ? répéta Harry à sa place.

\- Non ! s'énerva Hermione, fatiguée. Je suis simplement arrivée en retard, est-ce que quelqu'un peut comprendre ça ?

Les deux garçons se consultèrent d'un simple coup d'œil tandis qu'elle s'épongeait le front. Elle commença à sortir ses affaires et les plaquer sur la table, lorsqu'Harry lui glissa :

\- Il y avait un temps où tu aurais été la première étonnée de te voir arriver en retard.

Hermione ne voulut pas le regarder en face, de peur de lui laisser entrevoir toute la haine qu'elle portait encore dans ses yeux à l'égard de Malefoy. C'était de sa faute si ses amis commençaient à la soupçonner. Tout était toujours de sa faute.

 **ѧ**

\- Je ne te crois pas, persistait Harry à la table du déjeuner.

Hermione souffla fort pour traduire son exaspération. Ron et Harry, en sortant de leur derniers cours avant midi, avaient remis sur table le sujet de son arrivée tardive dans la classe du professeur Flitwick et continuaient à nier son innocence ; elle, commençait à perdre patience à force de vouloir prouver un simple retard de sa part. Ce n'était que le début des harcèlements de Malefoy et elle en subissait déjà les conséquences. Elle allait finir par se penser maudite...

\- Allons Hermione ne me fais pas croire l'impossible, reprit-il tandis que Ron se mettait à manger. Je reprends tes mots « Rendez vous devant la classe » ; tu avais donc prévu de nous rejoindre à l'heure mais tu as été retenue ! Par quoi, ça je ne le sais pas !

\- J'étais à la bibliothèque ! se défendit la Griffondor qui sentait les soupçons prendre beaucoup trop d'ampleur.

\- Parvati y était et ne t'as pas vu, expliqua Harry sous l'air angoissé de son amie.

\- Au parc, essaya-t-elle à nouveau. J'étais au parc !

\- Nous sommes passés devant et tu n'étais pas, prouva Ron entre deux bouchées de viande.

\- De plus, que ferais-tu au parc à cette heure-là ? rajouta Harry. Il n'y a pas de doute, tu nous caches quelque chose.

Et voilà, on y était déjà ; les ennuis commençaient. Hermione perdait en crédibilité au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient et la panique s'insinua en elle comme un liquide brûlant. Il lui fallait remonter la pente, et en vitesse, si elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

\- Oui Harry, articula-t-elle alors en cédant à la colère, peut-être bien que je vous cache quelque chose et c'est pour la bonne cause alors maintenant s'il-te-plaît, cesse de me harceler !

Ron stoppa l'élan de sa fourchette qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre les ténèbres de sa bouche et la reposa dans son assiette.

\- Hein ?

\- Hé bien quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle en les défiant du regard. Chacun a droit a ses petits secrets, non ?

Harry se tartina un petit pain tout en la fixant.

\- Cela concerne Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- Non ! siffla Hermione.

\- Un petit copain caché ? tenta Ron dont le visage s'assombrit.

\- Non plus !

\- Malefoy ?

La Griffondor fit virevolter sa crinière de lionne pour se tourner vers Harry, un air révolté peignant son doux visage. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Malefoy vienne s'immiscer dans sa vie toute entière pour la lui pourrir ? Oui Harry, aurait-elle voulu lui apprendre, c'est lui, c'est Malefoy. Mais il fallait se taire, pour leur bien. Pour le bien de tous. Elle ne supporterait pas de les voir s'acharner à la protéger du grand méchant loup, comme elle ne supporterait pas non plus qu'ils récoltent toute une flopée de retenues pour chaque coup qu'ils auraient porté sur lui. Hermione se devait de mener ce combat, et seule, contre cet idiot de Serpentard. Après tout... n'était-ce pas pour la bonne cause ? Alors il fallait mentir, encore.

\- Non, non et _non_ !

Elle avait crié et, au troisième « non », plaqua son livre sur la table dans un fracas assourdissant. Les couverts sursautèrent ensemble et quelques morceaux de carottes volèrent en tout sens. Harry sourit sans cesser de beurrer son petit pain. Ron se recroquevilla sur son banc.

\- Les garçons, soyez un minimum compréhensifs avec moi, bon sang ! Est-ce que je vous harcèle, moi, pour soutirer de vous vos plus honteux secrets ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Un silence ponctua la conversation, qu'Hermione savoura pour reprendre des forces et de la contenance ; elle en aurait besoin pour la suite de la conversation, car elle le savait, l'échange était loin d'être terminé. La jeune fille baissa la tête sur sa jupe, froissant ses plis de ses mains nerveuses, les paupières presque closes. Allez Hermione, encore une dernière fois et tout serait réglé...

Elle releva à peine le menton avec en tête l'image d'un Malefoy au sourire satisfait.

\- J'étais aux cuisines.

Hermione mentit tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol.

\- Tu étais aux...

\- Oui Ron, coupa-t-elle.

Elle planta un regard douloureux dans les prunelles émeraude de Harry et mentir ainsi à son ami se révéla bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'imaginait. La culpabilité lui tordait le ventre et asséchait sa gorge, mais que faire ? Il était trop tard pour reculer.

\- Je suis descendue porter des bonnets en laine aux elfes de maison.

Harry se dégonfla tandis que Ron tapait du poing sur la table.

\- Je le savais ! Par le caleçon de Merlin Hermione, tu ne te rends pas compte que tes tentatives de leur offrir la liberté sont vaines ? Ils n'en veulent pas, de tes bonnets en forme de vessie !

Touchée sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, Hermione s'empara de sa colère qui se faisait étouffante en elle.

\- C'est à cause de personnes comme toi, Ronald, que ces pauvres créatures n'ont aucune liberté, aucun vrai salaire et de bonnes conditions de vie tels qu'ils le méritent. Et à propos de cette comparaison avec les vessies, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard noir, sache que c'est de si bas niveau que je ne trouve pas les bons mots pour te répondre.

Elle se garda bien de laisser un sourire de victoire fleurir sur ses lèvres et préféra commencer à remplir son assiette. Elle avait réussi. Elle venait des les berner et ils l'avaient cru ! Hermione osa lever ses yeux sur Malefoy, assis plus loin aux côtés de ses camarades, qui avaient les siens dans le vide. Il ne le savait pas, mais en ce moment-même, elle venait de leur sauver la vie à tous les deux.

\- D'accord pardon Hermione, s'excusa soudain Ron après avoir reçu de son voisin de table un violent coup de coude. C'était déplacé de ma part.

La concernée piqua sa fourchette dans son plat, avec un soupir.

\- J'accepte tes excuses Ron.

Harry s'avança sur son banc.

\- Je veux bien te croire Mione, dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils dans une expression de pitié, mais depuis quand est-ce que la condition des elfes de maison passe-t-elle avant tes cours ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter Harry, s'agaça-t-elle, j'ai cru bien faire en voulant leur donner ce matin ce que je leur apportais, mais je réalise que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, voilà tout. Et garde bien à l'esprit que les elfes restent pour moi une grande priorité ; ils sont aussi important que mes devoirs.

Son meilleur ami sembla convaincu et se tut une bonne minute avant que Ron ne décide de clore le sujet, initiative à laquelle elle fut très reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait pas supporté une seconde de plus de devoir mentir à nouveau sur le compte de ces pauvres elfes de maison, à qui elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus rendu visite depuis bien longtemps.

\- Harry, où en est-on dans la chasse aux Horcruxes ?

Le Survivant émit un soupir de fatigue.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, rétorqua-t-il franchement, je pense qu'avec Dumbledore nous tournons en rond...

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? questionna Hermione, s'intéressant à la conversation qui les concernait tous les trois.

\- Ce que je veux dire est que les souvenirs de Voldemort (il chuchota le nom) que nous étudions sont certes intéressants et bourrés d'indices mais on se retrouve bloqué à un point mort avec de simples hypothèses comme résultat des recherches.

Il lâcha ses couverts et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Hermione le trouva alors aussi fatigué qu'elle-même et ne remarqua qu'à cet instant les énormes cernes qui soulignaient son regard vert. Il ne devait pas beaucoup dormir... Ron se chargea de transmettre son empathie par une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Ça va aller, vieux, encouragea-t-il avec bonne humeur. On va vous aider Hermione et moi.

Cette dernière confirma ses propos par un grand sourire et Harry se sentir reprendre un peu de force ; il ne pouvait décidément pas se passer de ses amis.

\- Merci vous deux. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans vous. À ce propos Hermione, le diadème de Serdaigle... ?

\- Oh tu sais, Harry, avoua-t-elle en haussant une épaule, je n'ai pas découvert son existence seule. Comme tu le sais, et sans vouloir être offensante bien sûr, Luna parle souvent dans le vide ! et c'est comme cela qu'elle s'est retrouvée la semaine dernière à mentionner cet objet, puis me raconter son histoire. Au début, évidemment, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, par habitude, mais Cho s'est invitée à la conversation et a confirmé ses babillages...

À l'énonciation du nom de son ancienne petite amie, Harry toussa, le regard noir.

\- ...soit dit en passant, continuait Hermione sans prendre compte de son trouble, que le diadème avait appartenu à la fondatrice de sa maison, Rowena Serdaigle, qui elle-même l'héritait de sa mère. Mais depuis plusieurs siècles, le diadème a été perdu et en ce moment personne ne sait quoi que ce soit à son sujet mis à part son évidence disparition. Je suis allée vérifier tout ça à la bibliothèque et je peux te confirmer la véracité de cette information, Harry.

\- Merci Hermione, tu es brillante.

La Griffondor rosit sous le compliment et tortilla sa jupe.

\- N'oublie pas, j'ai été aidée, je te l'ai dit.

\- Je le sais, assura Harry , mais tu es la seule fille que je connaisse capable de sacrifier une bonne partie de son temps au profit de ses devoirs, afin de se renseigner à la bibliothèque, et donc en faisant passer les intérêts de son entourage avant les siens. Alors merci.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire éblouissant dont la lignée de dents blanches étincelait, assurée par les bons soins de ses parents. Colin Crivey se manifesta à ce moment précis, l'air hagard, le regard hésitant et vitreux.

\- Harry Potter, je dois te donner ceci, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin roulé sur lui-même.

Harry le congédia après l'avoir remercié (Colin reprit sa route d'un air hébété) et se tourna vers ses deux amis.

\- Le prochain rendez-vous avec Dumbledore se déroulera ce soir ! s'exclama-t-il en parcourant la missive des yeux. Quand on parle du loup... Il me tarde de lui apprendre la nouvelle du diadème de Serdaigle !

Ron et son amie n'eurent guère le temps de partager son enthousiasme car une voix sèche, sonnant comme un violent claquement de fouet, intervint tout à coup dans la discussion en les en empêchant.

\- Monsieur Potter, je vous en prie, un brin de discrétion de votre part serait le bienvenu...

\- Professeur McGonagall ! s'écria Hermione dont les yeux se mirent à pétiller.

Ceux de l'adjointe directrice, en revanche, exprimèrent une brève étincelle de malice à l'égard de Potter, qui disparut au goût de celui-ci bien trop rapidement pour laisser place au sérieux, se noyant dans les profondeurs de la sévérité du regard. Hermione se leva et la salua d'un coup de tête, incapable de tenir en place.

\- Miss Granger, pria la directrice, veuillez me faire le plaisir de placarder ces affiches dans votre salle commune et devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle dans les plus brefs délais. Distribuez-les donc aux autres préfets également et qu'ils se chargent de les accrocher un peu partout dans le château.

Elle lui tendit un épais paquet de documents qu'Hermione se dépêcha d'accueillir dans ses bras. Elle en profita pour jeter un œil au premier parchemin de la pile et ce qu'elle y lut lui retourna l'estomac :

 **DÉTRAQUEURS EN FUITE**

 **PROTÉGEZ-VOUS !**

 **Ouverture d'un club destiné à l'apprentissage du Sortilège du Patronus ;**

 **Inscription à partir du 19 décembre.**

Hermione se rassit, soudain impuissante et démunie, déposant les documents administratifs sur la table et laissant ainsi la possibilité à ses deux amis de s'y intéresser de plus près. Ils se ruèrent dessus, intriguée par l'attitude imprévue de la Griffondor. Ron grimaça et le regard de Harry s'assombrit.

\- Professeur... hésita Hermione, une main sur le cœur.

Mais la vieille femme, qui ne parut jamais aussi fatiguée aux yeux de son élève, se contenta d'une simple recommandation :

\- Il va falloir être vigilant, mes enfants. Dumbledore fera un discours ce soir.

Elle considéra le trio un long moment par-dessus ses lunettes, le temps d'exprimer tout l'espoir qu'elle reposait en eux, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau, se rhabillant de son masque imperturbable de professeur à l'autorité reconnue. Les trois amis n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour partager leurs opinions sur le sujet ; ils s'observèrent chacun d'un air sombre, leur détermination quant à éliminer le Lord plus que jamais raffermie. Hermione, que la nouvelle avait écœuré, repoussa son assiette et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, leva la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Malefoy avait recommencé à la détailler de loin, se contentant de cette vision en guise déjeuner, et lorsqu'il croisa ses grand yeux chocolat, ourla ses lèvres d'un sourire en coin ; Pansy était accrochée à son bras, telle une sangsue, pour lui minauder sans doute combien elle l'aimait. Hermione fixa le duo avec mépris, près duquel Blaise Zabini s'appliquait à boire le liquide ambré de son verre, accoudé au dos de sa chaise. Lui aussi finit par faire face à Hermione, qui sentit son cœur s'arrêter sur le moment ; un instant inexpressif, le charmant jeune homme lui offrit un de ses plus beaux et discret clin d'œil. Le cœur de la Griffondor reprit sa course affolée et sa propriétaire mit fin aux contacts visuels qu'elle avait établi entre elle et les Serpentard. Mais quelle mauvaise idée... Les joues enflammées, elle ramena tout d'un coup son plat vers elle et engloutit le maximum de purée.

\- On ne te dérange pas trop Hermione ? questionna soudain la voix de Ron qui lui parut lointaine.

\- Mquoipf ? parvint à répondre la concernée en avalant la totalité de purée qu'elle avait enfournée dans sa bouche.

La bouillie blanchâtre de nourriture lui descendit au travers de la gorge en manquant de l'étouffer et ses rougeurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

\- Toi et le Serdaigle vous vous reluquez depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Qui ça ? aboya Hermione.

Se tordant le cou pour apercevoir au-delà des têtes, elle fouilla la table des bleus du regard et celui-ci tomba sur le fameux garçon qui avait des vues sur elle ; il était placé de sorte à être derrière Zabini et regarder l'un ou l'autre pouvait revenir au même.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je vous assure !

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente Hermione, railla Ron dont les oreilles chauffaient à vue d'œil (mauvais présage...)

Un sentiment de colère vint entacher l'humeur de la jeune femme et elle frappa ses deux paumes contre la table, si bien que les couverts sursautèrent de nouveau.

\- Que tout soit bien clair entre nous Ronald Weasley ! cria-t-elle tandis que certains élèves se retournaient, témoins de la dispute. Je ne te dois strictement rien et il en est de même pour toi ! Puis-je savoir de quel droit t'insinues-tu ainsi dans ma vie privée ? Je m'intéresse aux garçons comme je le veux et ce n'est nullement tes affaires ; alors si tu pouvais bien aller t'occuper de tes propres oignons, ce serait fort sympathique de ta part !

Ron ne se tut pas comme elle l'avait espéré, au contraire, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et il haussa également d'un ton ; Harry assista à la scène, impuissant mais surtout lassé.

\- Tu me donnes raison Hermione, tu étais bel et bien de le draguer ! Et tu veux que je te dise ? Arrête ! Arrête de faire naître entre nous de faux espoir, cesse donc tous ces sourires, ces baisers que tu m'adresses s'ils ne sont que le fruit d'un ennui dans ta vie sentimentale !

Hermione donna l'impression d'avoir reçu une claque en pleine figure. Sa fierté prit un grand coup et elle déglutit pour cacher sa gêne. Tous deux se levèrent sous les huées des autres élèves, la fureur les aveuglant et détruisant leur amitié à petit feu. Harry amorça un mouvement mais Ron le refit s'asseoir d'un geste sec de la main.

\- T'occupes pas de ça Harry.

Ce dernier les observait tour à tour, un froncement soucieux de sourcils venant troubler les traits de son visage ; il en avait réellement assez de leurs constantes chamailleries.

\- Au revoir Harry, salua Hermione en rangeant ses affaires.

Elle allait partir.

\- À plus, lança à son tour Ron au Survivant lorsque son ancienne amie eut enjambé le banc et commencé à quitter la Grande Salle.

Les groupes poursuivaient leurs sifflements après eux, certains criant leur nom en espérant les faire revenir. Mais les deux Griffondor passèrent le pas de l'immense pièce, non sans s'être fusillés du regard, puis chacun emprunta un chemin différent. Hermione arpenta les couloirs de plus en plus vite, le cœur en miettes, les larmes défilant sur ses joues et venant s'échouer le long de son cou, lui brouillant la vue et bloquant sa respiration. Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc de pierre, face au parc, et serra contre elle son cartable trop lourd, lourd comme les regrets qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant, lourd comme la solitude qui lui enserrait la poitrine, lourd comme la tristesse, comme les sanglots, la faiblesse, lourd comme ses sentiments contre lesquels elle luttait chaque seconde. Elle eut l'espace d'un instant l'envie de sécher tous les cours, de se remettre aux bon soins de son lit et de ses couvertures qui seuls comprenaient son désespoir. Mais elle resta recroquevillée contre elle-même, vide de vie et d'énergie comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Hermione ?

Hermione redressa le menton, le vent extérieur venant fouetter ses cheveux d'une vive secousse. Discernant au loin une silhouette à la peau chocolatée, elle savait sa vision pervertie par les larmes qui ne cessaient de se former au bord de ses paupières. Il lui fallait se lever, s'en aller, éviter cette personne trop curieuse avec laquelle elle n'avait pas la force de discuter, ni même de confier ses propres tourments ; c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Elle marcha sans savoir où elle allait, traînant des pieds avant de finir par cogner ce qu'elle considérait comme Dean Thomas. Puis, alors que son corps lâchait prise et que son sac s'effondrait sous le choc, elle se laissa glisser dans ces bras à la peau si douce qui lui enserrèrent la taille... Elle aussi pressa ses petits poignets contre le torse déjà humide de larmes de son camarade, n'ayant même plus la force de contester, mais seulement de s'abandonner à la compassion, même si celle-ci ne venait pas du plus proche de ses amis...

\- Je le déteste, sanglota-t-elle. Je déteste Ron mais je l'aime.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le t-shirt du jeune homme. Était-elle réellement amoureuse de son ami ? Ou cela n'avait-il jamais dépassé la limite de la fraternité... ? « Dean » prit la parole, lui épargnant les conclusions hâtives et non réfléchies qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer à propos de ses sentiments.

\- Allons, Hermione calme-toi, c'est fini, rassura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. Regarde, ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir à présent, tout est loin derrière toi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre... tu es en sécurité auprès de moi.

Hermione ravala le torrent de larmes qui se préparait à délivrer sa gorge nouée. Cette voix ne ressemblait pas à celle de son ami Griffondor, mais plutôt à celle de...

\- Zabini.

Ce nom lui échappa de la bouche et elle se détacha brusquement de l'étreinte tiède de Blaise.

\- Tu... commença-t-elle prudemment. Pourquoi...

Sa gorge la brûla plus que jamais. Elle s'empara de son cartable avec une grande inspiration.

\- Qu'attends-tu pour te moquer de moi ? cracha-t-elle après un silence et en retrouvant son hostilité envers toute sorte de Serpentard. Vas-y ! Je t'en prie ! Maintenant que tu as assisté aux pleurnichements d'une de tes pires ennemis, va donc diffuser la nouvelle à toute l'école !

Le sourire que Zabini esquissa empestait la tendresse et l'empathie.

\- Je ne suis pas venue te rabaisser Hermione, simplement te consoler...

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait et qui semblait plus que véridique, Hermione recula de plusieurs pas. Elle secoua lentement la tête, puis finit par se retourner complètement et prit ses jambes à son cou, son sac se ballotant dans son dos. Elle courut, courut comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle évitait un cauchemar, une hallucination, une malédiction, comme si elle n'avait plus rien de la véritable vie d'Hermione Granger.

 **o**

 **2**

 **corps et âmes confondus**

 **o**

Tel un feuillage d'automne surgit de nulle part, une touffe de cheveux roux fit apparition dans le champ de vision d'Hermione et dans la précipitation de se cacher, la Griffondor fit tituber sa chaise qui se balança longuement sur ses pieds, lui assurant le brouhaha qu'elle souhaitait éviter.

\- Mince alors !

Il était trop tard pour se dérober : Ron traversait le dernier rayon qui les séparait et venait à sa rencontre, l'air renfrogné, les poings dans les poches. Elle enfonça un peu plus sa tête parmi ses parchemins, en sécurité derrière sa pile de livres qui dissimulait une bonne partie de son visage et malheureusement pas autant de ses cheveux... Elle tenta tant bien que mal de continuer à rédiger sa dissertation avec un air tout à fait naturel mais la bibliothèque étant déserte à une telle heure, Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué son arrivée.

\- Salut.

La fille se figea sur sa chaise bancale, la plume suspendue au-dessus de son devoir. Elle avait redouté cette voix toute l'après-midi et ne pensait pas l'entendre de si tôt. Il fallait croire qu'Harry avait traduit une plus grande exaspération face à leurs disputes, seule raison qui aurait poussé son meilleur ami à venir se réconcilier avec elle. À présent Hermione ne pouvait refouler plus longtemps cette conversation qui s'annonçait primordiale, c'est pourquoi elle déposa délicatement sa plume sur la table et se redressa avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Heureusement, ce fut Ron qui prit la parole en premier et elle se contenta de l'écouter parler avec un regard hésitant.

\- Écoute...

Il inspira un coup, comme si ce qui allait suivre lui demandait un effort considérable, et tortilla ses poignets.

\- Il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de m'immiscer de cette façon dans ta vie sentimentale, tu en as conscience, pas vrai Hermione ? Parfois, tu sais, je ne contrôle plus mes sentiments et à ce moment la colère devient plus forte que moi.

Jalousie était le bon mot, songea-t-elle.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour... pour tout ce que j'ai bien pu te faire.

Hermione ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait affaire à un discours appris par cœur et sans doute répété à l'avance.

\- C'est vrai, continua-t-il plus confiant face à son silence, je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Ron, coupa Hermione.

À l'entente de son prénom, le rouquin sursauta dans son discours et se recroquevilla contre lui-même. Il venait de libérer la lionne de sa cage. Pour la première fois, il osa croiser les prunelles chocolat qu'il avait évitées dès le début et qui le fixaient en retour, comme si ne serait-ce que le fait d'envisager de les toiser allait le foudroyer sur place. Néanmoins, son amie venait de faire preuve de calme dans son attitude, ce qui le rassura à l'idée de l'absence totale de foudres hermionesques s'abattant sur son crâne.

\- Ce ne sont pas les excuses toutes faites que Harry t'as probablement soufflées qui risquent d'arranger notre relation au mieux, répondit-t-elle toujours aussi posément. Garde-les donc pour toi.

Ron parut offensé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais son amie le devança d'un geste sec de la main.

\- Je ne te fais pas de reproches, Ron, précisa-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle se planta devant lui et entrelaça ses propres doigts entre eux, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Malgré son cœur aux battements déséquilibrés et malgré toutes les larmes versées des heures après le déjeuner, Hermione avait réfléchi, comme elle le faisait si bien ; et elle se sentait disposée à franchir le pas en ce qui concernait leur sentiments. Car après tout, ils ne pouvaient plus continuer se quereller éternellement et Harry le leur avait bien fait comprendre.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, y compris moi-même, poursuivit-elle. Je suis prête à te pardonner à une seule condition, Ron.

Ce dernier retint son souffle, ses yeux bleus regagnant de leurs étincelles. Peut-être aurait-il droit à un autre baiser volé et une déclaration sentimentale de sa part... ? Il ne restait qu'à espérer.

\- Il va falloir choisir : amour... ou amitié.

Ron pâlit. Cette question était sans doute la dernière qu'il souhaitait entendre de toute sa vie et voilà qu'elle la lui imposait comme condition de leur entente durable ! Il ne manqua pas de traduire son horreur par une grimace naissante.

\- Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Tu as peut-être raison au final, trancha-t-elle sans même l'écouter.

Elle cessa de le percer de son regard, celui-ci se perdant dans le vide de ses pensées.

\- À propos de mes intentions, je voulais dire. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir ce que je veux réellement. Oh, et puis je ne sais pas, c'est comme si je me perdais dans tous ces sentiments contradictoires, Ron.

Son meilleur ami se gratta la nuque, gêné, ne sachant que tirer comme conclusions. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit en train de lui avouer indirectement son amour... ?

\- Oui, tu as définitivement raison, reprit-elle en s'accoudant au rebord d'une fenêtre. Peut-être que je ne ressens rien de plus à ton égard que de l'amitié fusionnelle... Peut-être que j'ai agi sans réfléchir hier. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qui m'a pris.

Le cœur de Ron se ralentit dans sa course. Elle ne l'aimait pas... Merlin elle ne l'aimait pas ! Il l'avait toujours su, tout au fond de son cœur, mais Harry l'avait rassuré, et lui-même avait repoussé aussi loin qu'il le pouvait cette voix sournoise, cette voix qui lui glissait inlassablement la vérité chaque fois qu'Hermione lui souriait. Qu'il était stupide de croire qu'elle s'intéresserait à lui ! Il lui fallait quelqu'un de son niveau, quelqu'un d'intelligent, de droit, quelqu'un à sa hauteur... Pas un crétin tel que lui.

\- Alors je te demande pardon, Ron, annonça-t-elle en lui refaisant face, à mon tour. Excuse-moi si je t'ai mené sur de fausses pistes, j'ai conscience qu'il sera dur pour toi d'en sortir, mais... je t'aime comme on aime un meilleur ami, ou un frère, et je ne veux pas te perdre, pas en ces temps si sombres.

Elle lui prit la main, haussant une épaule.

\- Alors... amis ?

Ron ne réagit pas ; il semblait sous le choc, et incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une seule syllabe. Il s'était imaginé ce moment fatal une centaine de fois dans sa tête mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que son cœur était en miettes. Aux côtés de sa raison qui ne cessait de le ramener sur terre, s'était tenu l'espoir, infime, qui à cette seconde venait de s'écrouler parmi les autres gravats de ses sentiments. Sans plus attendre, Hermione l'attira vers elle et le rassura d'une étreinte amicale, heureuse d'avoir enfin mis les choses au clair avec une des personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux mais blessée à son tour qu'ils aient dû en arriver là. Quelle idiote elle faisait de porter attention à ses remarques parfois désobligeantes ! Il lui fallait seulement passer outre, leur amitié était bien plus importante que leurs chamailleries ! Alors qu'elle savourait une ancienne sensation de douceur retrouvée, Ron parût se ressaisir car il posa deux mains tremblantes sur ses hanches.

\- Amis... répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Après quelques secondes, Hermione mit fin à leur accolade et recula, contemplant l'ampleur des dégâts causés par ses propres paroles. Ron était toujours livide, et gardait ses yeux dans le vague, mais il hocha la tête en sa direction pour signifier qu'il avait compris la condition de leur amitié. Il passa sa main une ultime fois dans ses cheveux et lui tourna le dos pour partir, laissant son amie seule derrière lui, en même temps que tout l'amour qu'il avait jusque-là éprouvé à son égard et une partie de son cœur...

 **ѧ**

Hermione se laissait guider vers sa chambre de préfète par ses jambes autonomes, l'esprit vide de toute émotion. La mise au point avec Ron et la vue de ses conséquences lui avait ôté toute joie de vivre et une bonne part de la maigre énergie qui lui restait ; seul persistait le soulagement d'avoir enfin écarté cette histoire de ses problèmes quotidiens. Un autre de ses soucis vint se matérialiser devant son nez et la jeune femme ne fut même pas surprise de croiser Malefoy dans les couloirs, encore moins de le voir s'approcher.

\- Dégage d'ici, Malefoy, annonça Hermione d'un ton sans appel. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Mais Drago calqua ses pas, indifférent à ses avertissements.

\- Tu as un plat de vengeance glacée à me présenter, me semble-t-il.

\- Je vois que mes menaces te restent dans la tête, répliqua-t-elle dans un faux étonnement.

Comme une habitude qui s'installe peu à peu, Hermione sortit sa baguette au quart de tour et lança un premier sortilège que Malefoy n'eut aucun mal à dévier. Ses mouvements étaient à peine perceptibles et gracieux, au contraire de son ennemie qui se faisait violente et maladroite ; il n'était décidément pas un sorcier ordinaire. Tous deux se scrutèrent un long moment, la haine formant de sombres tâches au cœur de leurs pupilles respectives. Puis, comme si cela venait de signer leur accord, chacun ouvrit le duel dans un même et seul mouvement, et avec une vitesse inouïe enchaînaient sortilège sur sortilège, leurs mains et leurs bras ne devenant plus que des tâches de couleur imperceptibles. Après un long moment de combat acharné, Hermione défit son Protego d'un air ennuyé, fatiguée de devoir faire face à un adversaire qui semblait à sa taille, mais pas assez fort pour l'anéantir complètement.

\- Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une ordure Malefoy, dit-elle enfin avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

Elle effectua un sortilège de dernière minute, puis un autre, les deux disparaissant au geste de main de Malefoy. Ce dernier lui sourit et elle frétilla de colère en guise de réponse.

\- Ne crois pas que cette histoire soit finie entre nous, Mangemort, menaça-t-elle en le pointant de sa baguette et crachant le dernier mot. J'aurai ma revanche, et cela, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Elle tourna les talons.

\- Je m'en réjouis d'avance ! lança Malefoy alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Il la suivit des yeux un moment, avant qu'elle ne se retourne soudain dans un voltigement de crinière. Espérant jouer sur le coup de la surprise, elle leva sa baguette d'un mouvement sec et l'énième sortilège dont elle espéra blesser Malefoy se heurta au bouclier invisible de celui-ci dans une explosion de couleurs et de crépitements. Sans un mot mais avec un regard plus que noir, elle capitula et reprit sa route, les lèvres pincées. Drago hocha la tête de droite à gauche, et murmura comme pour-lui même :

\- Si prévisible...

 **ѧ**

\- 'Soir, maugréa Hermione en entrant dans la Salle Commune des préfets.

Affalé profondément sur son fauteuil, Ernie Macmillan s'autorisa à lever son nez des pages d'un gros ouvrage pour lui jeter un étrange regard en biais, avant de lui rendre son salut et s'emmitoufler à nouveau dans sa couverture. Bien trop occupée à maudire un certain Serpentard aux yeux de métal, Hermione ne remarqua pas cette nouvelle façon de l'observer et se contenta d'entrer dans la pièce qu'elle avait beaucoup trop longtemps ignorée en faveur de ses devoirs. C'était une vaste salle, assez grande pour héberger tous les préfets, meublée de diverses fournitures incluant sofas de couleurs rouge, bleu, jaune et vert, étagères, tables et chaises. La Griffondor déposa son sac à ses pieds avant de sauter littéralement dans son gros fauteuil rouge et or ; elle rebondit sur les coussins puis ferma les yeux, savourant ce crépitement du feu qui lui chatouillait les oreilles, la sensation du doux tissu contre ses pieds, et le calme avenant. Entre ce moment-là et celui où le portrait de Salle Commune claqua une nouvelle fois s'écoulèrent trois misérables minutes. Hermione entrouvrit un œil et aperçût pour son plus grand désespoir une magnifique et courte chevelure blonde faire son apparition. N'était-ce pas cette éclatante touffe d'or qu'elle avait tant rêvé d'arracher ?

\- Bon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'agrippant à ses accoudoirs.

Drago Malefoy s'avança de sa démarche royale et déposa sa cape sur le bord d'un canapé errant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Malefoy, vire de là ! désespéra presque Hermione que cette rengaine répétée à longueur de journée épuisait.

Sourd à leur dispute naissante, Ernie lécha avec lenteur son doigt et tourna une page.

\- Ma chère Granger, se moqua Malefoy en s'affalant à son tour, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais il va falloir te faire à l'idée que je suis préfet-en-chef, ainsi j'ai autant le droit que toi de passer du temps ici.

Hermione le contempla par-dessus les cheveux emmêlés qui lui tombaient sur le front.

\- Être préfet-en-chef ne t'accorde pas le droit de me coller comme un vulgaire chewing-gum ! Je te préviens Malefoy, je suis à bout alors ne me cherche pas !

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence et allongea ses jambes sur son divan dans la position la plus confortable possible.

\- Si tu y réfléchis à deux fois, tu remarqueras que tu m'as agressé sans aucune raison valable alors que j'entrais tranquillement dans la Salle Commune.

Piquée au vif, Hermione pinça les lèvres et posa ses pieds à terre. Elle n'allait certainement pas rester dans cet endroit s'il était pourri par une présence nuisible telle que la sienne !

\- Je te déteste, Malefoy ! Je te déteste !

Elle ramassa ses chaussures et claqua la porte de la Salle Commune en sortant. Elle regagna sa chambre, plus énervée encore que n'importe quel troll face à un géant, et s'enferma à l'intérieur d'un coup de pied violent. À peine entrée elle se rua sur le premier livre venu, dont elle n'était pas sûre d'en saisir le sens tant sa haine jaillissait dans tous les sens, s'assit sur son fauteuil miteux et entama la lecture des deux premiers mots, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée. Le pied de Malefoy apparut... puis disparut au moment où Hermione lançait un sortilège hargneux avec sa baguette. Un coup de vent attira le Serpentard à l'extérieur et ce dernier s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face. Il y eut un bruit de chute, un silence, puis la porte fermée trembla de nouveau.

\- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? cria Hermione en fermant son livre d'un claquement sec. Malefoy, fiche le camp tout de suite de ma chambre !

Pour toute réponse, Drago continua d'entrer et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, le nez en l'air pour examiner les lieux.

\- Je te le répète une dernière fois, prévint-elle en levant l'index, ou alors tu sors bien gentiment et tu ne reviens jamais, ou c'est mon poing dans ta sale face de fils à papa et l'expulsion forcée qui le fera !

\- Ce serait un honneur de sentir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de ta peau sur mon visage, accepta Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Avoue que je te fais craquer Granger, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle, tu en viens même à simuler une claque pour oser me toucher.

Hermione inspira et expira longuement. Elle se massa le front. C'était une dure journée.

\- J'aimerai que tu sortes d'ici, dit-elle alors d'un calme saisissant. Je voudrais me déshabiller. Seule.

Drago esquissa un nouveau sourire, de nature inconnue pour Hermione. Ni sincère, ni narquois, ni même moqueur. Un sourire... fier, et insensé comme toujours.

\- Bien pudique la lionne, fit-il remarquer en la désignant d'un coup de tête.

\- Et toi pas assez, répliqua la concernée du tac au tac. Pour la dernière fois, sors de ma chambre.

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy tira la chaise du dessous de son bureau et s'y installa avec une certaine lenteur. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire froid.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Tu me penses réellement capable de baisser les bras face à ton manque de décence? Parfois tu me fais rire, Malefoy, vraiment.

\- Pas exactement, admit-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais il se trouve que Merlin m'a pourvu d'une mission, et elle est de te faire chier autant que possible, alors je compte bien remplir cette tâche avant de mourir tragiquement sous la puissance de tes adorables regards noirs.

Hermione ne put voiler son irritation plus longtemps, et ses narines frémirent de colère.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une pauvre petite espèce de dépravé !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle roula grossièrement son pyjama entre ses mains et le visa sur sa figure de serpent, telle une furie.

\- Mon intimité ne te concerne en rien, tu m'entends ? En rien !

Elle continua de lui balancer toutes sortes d'objets, dans l'impossibilité de s'arrêter et espérant que cela le dissuade de rester. Pourtant, l'effet ne fut pas celui qu'elle attendait puisque Drago riait et se protégeait simplement la tête des bras : il avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

\- Arrête un peu de faire la prude Grangy ! dit-il en esquivant un crayon à papier. Je ne trouve pas spécialement choquant de t'avoir à moitié à poil devant moi, à condition que je le sois aussi...

Dans un bruit mat, Hermione reposa sur sa commode l'énorme vase qu'elle s'apprêtait à fracasser, incertaine d'avoir correctement entendu.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Ma foi, tu veux que je répète ? s'étonna-t-il sincèrement.

\- Non, ferme-la Malefoy, coupa-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle lâcha le vase, blessée quelque part dans son estime. Elle ne pensait pas inspirer de tels propos au Serpentard, ni d'ailleurs à n'importe qui ; elle aimait d'une certaine façon demeurer la fille intouchée et intouchable que tout le monde respectait, et il venait de salir cette image avec une facilité et une simplicité écœurante. Réalisant qu'une discussion à propos de pudeur autour d'un bon feu et en compagnie de son ennemi préféré ne figurait pas encore dans sa liste des habitudes du soir, elle pointa une fois de plus la porte et se jura que ce sera la dernière fois.

\- Au risque de me répéter, sors de ma chambre Malefoy. Si tu n'opères pas dans la seconde, c'est au directeur que je plaindrai.

Avant même d'avoir mis fin à ses menaces, elle sut que c'était perdu d'avance et le sourire en coin que Malefoy tira vint confirmer ses impressions ; il avait tenu parole en lui apprenant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas d'une semelle.

\- Miss je-balance-tout est de retour, se lamenta-t-il dans un soupir. Écoute, puisque faire le premier pas t'effraies à ce point...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspension et un clin d'œil entendu de sa part se permit de compléter ses propos inexplicables. Malefoy porta la main au premier bouton de sa chemise, qu'il défit, puis au deuxième, troisième, quatrième... Hermione ne comptait plus ; elle ouvrit des yeux effarés, destinés à rester scotchés sur la scène qui se dramatisait au fil des secondes. Sa raison lui criant de baisser ses paupières d'un côté, et la curiosité malsaine prenant naissance au creux de ses pensées de l'autre, le mélange et la confrontation des deux seules parties vivantes de son corps lui fracassait le crâne en mille morceaux.

\- ARRÊTE ÇA MALEFOY !

Hermione lui avait hurlé ces mots à la figure, les larmes aux yeux. Elle profita de la confusion régnant dans son esprit pour sortir sa baguette et expulser son ennemi de l'autre côté de la chambre, où il atterrît dans un grincement sur le lit et ses coussins moelleux. Au lieu de s'énerver comme toute personne sensée se devait d'être, Drago se mit à rire de cette mélodie affreuse et contagieuse qu'était devenue sa voix, seul chant qu'Hermione était capable d'abhorrer au-delà des limites. Elle lui tourna le dos, à lui et à son sourire à tomber à la renverse. Son cœur cognait vite et fort, symbole de la haine qui grandissait, grossissait, pullulait en elle comme une bête monstrueuse. Elle le détestait.

\- Rhabille-toi ! lança-t-elle finalement en le fusillant du regard. Avant que ma baguette ne laisse échapper un sortilège de mort par mégarde !

Sans attendre de voir s'il avait obéi, elle chaussa ses converses et attacha sa lourde cape autour de son cou. Comme Drago ne réagissait toujours pas, elle usa à nouveau de la magie pour l'envoyer valser à l'entrée de sa chambre. Malefoy cogna la porte d'entrée et tomba à genoux, sa chemise demeurée entrouverte. Il se mit à la reboutonner avec un sourire espiègle, laissant tout le soin à Hermione de discerner le peu de muscles qui restait encore visible et de les maudire de tout son soûl. Elle le bouscula hors de la pièce à peine le dernier bouton fermé et en verrouilla elle-même l'accès, avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu peux être fier de toi Malefoy : tu viens de me chasser de ma propre chambre grâce à ton caractère borné.

\- Je le suis, avoua-t-il en relevant le menton. C'était mon but de t'embêter.

La jeune femme frissonna de colère.

\- Hé bien c'est réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un faux sourire. Maintenant que ta mission est terminée, permets-moi de reprendre ma vie sans que tu viennes t'y immiscer, merci ! Et je te conseillerai de ne pas me suivre, précisa-t-elle en levant un index menaçant, ou ça va mal barder pour toi.

\- Quelle susceptible tu fais, Granger ! lâcha Drago en guise de réponse.

Hermione ne répliqua rien et avala de son pas aigre les quelques mètres qui séparait sa chambre des escaliers. Voilà comment se passerait les choses : tant que Malefoy n'aura pas cessé de la suivre dans ses moindres faits et gestes, ce sera elle qui l'évitera ; et si la méthode se révèle inefficace, tant pis, elle avertirait Dumbledore une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Hé, scanda Malefoy avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en bas des marches, où est-ce que tu t'en vas comme ça ?

Une dernière fois, Hermione se retourna vers la vision de ces cheveux d'or impeccables et de cette carrure d'homme parfaite, qu'elle abomina au passage, avant de planter ses prunelles chocolatées dans le métal fondu de son adversaire. La confrontation dura une poignée de secondes, le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle lève devant lui ses deux majeurs et dévale rapidement les escaliers. Elle s'enfonça dans l'ombre, laissant voltiger sa cape derrière elle, pour fuir ce rire tant méprisé qui se répercutait en écho sur les murs de Poudlard. Pour fuir Drago Malefoy.

 **ѧ**

Voilà bien une heure entière qu'Hermione passait et repassait sur les sentiers battus de la Forêt Interdite, espérant semer quiconque la suive à son insu (en particulier un certain Prince des Serpentard) et marchant au milieu de l'herbe qu'avait glacée la venue de l'hiver. Le parc de Poudlard était loin derrière elle, tout comme l'était la cabane inanimée de Hagrid et la surface lisse du lac noir. Hermione écarta quelques denses feuillages pour se frayer un chemin hors des voies toutes tracées et s'immergea dans l'obscurité de la verdure ; au moins de cette façon, personne n'aura l'idée de s'aventurer par là pour la traquer. Ignorant sa conscience qui lui criait de mettre côté cette méfiance qui tournait en paranoïa et le silence angoissant qui prenait place, elle poursuivit son ascension profonde au centre des énormes massifs. Épuisée, elle finit par s'adosser à un tronc et huma à pleines narines le parfum froid de terre humide et de feuilles qui semblait n'exister que pour mettre du baume au cœur et lui rappeler qu'elle se trouvait loin de la colère, de la tristesse, de la pression, et plus que tout : loin de Malefoy. Revenir sur ces lieux lui fit remémorer le bon vieux temps qu'elle partageait avec Ron et Harry, toutes ces aventures un peu oubliées mais définitivement ancrées à l'intérieur de son cœur à elle comme celui de la forêt.

La jeune femme se remit en marche ; s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui la suivait en cachette, elle ne devait certainement pas camper sur ses positions. Elle continua de s'enfoncer dans les bois, refusant toujours d'admettre son incapacité à s'orienter. Elle n'était tout de même pas perdue ? Non, jamais. Et puis, quand bien même elle le serait, elle ne s'appelait pas Hermione Granger pour rien. Un craquement de branche sinistre coupa court à ses réflexions pour déchirer le silence, suivit du jacassement d'un corbeau effrayé. À son tour, Hermione ne put retenir un long cri aigu. Le son de sa propre voix réveilla en elle l'angoisse qu'elle avait en vain tenté d'enfouir dans un coin profond de son esprit et une vague de frisson la parcouru lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'aucune brindille n'avait craqué sous sa semelle. Il y avait quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. Hermione dégaina sa baguette dans le silence poignant qui était retombé comme une pierre puis marcha à reculons, chaque pas la confrontant à des ronces féroces et son cœur capable de lâcher à tout moment.

\- Qui va là ? hurla-t-elle pour combler le vide intersidéral de la forêt.

Le tremblement de sa voix lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Puis, au péril de sa vie, Hermione tourna le dos aux buissons pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle courut vite. Les arbres alentours, dressés en hauteur telles de gigantesques ombres lui tournaient la tête, et les griffes acérées de quelques branches lacéraient sa peau de profondes entailles. Elle courut vite, mais pas assez. La jeune femme se figea avec peine dans sa course en rencontrant en chemin une silhouette noire qui venait de se matérialiser devant son nez. Sa respiration ne lui revenant que par fragments, une bouffée d'horreur s'infiltra dans ses poumons en parvenant à remplacer son oxygène. Ni une ni deux, Hermione fit demi-tour... avant d'être frappée par un sortilège qui la fit trébucher dans le vide. Ses genoux flanchèrent mais n'eurent guère le temps de toucher le sol terreux. Deux bras puissant lui encerclèrent la taille puis une main quitta ses hanches pour venir se plaquer sur sa bouche, anticipant le hurlement qui ne franchit jamais la barrière du réel.

\- Granger, c'est moi !

Des lèvres glacées lui frôlèrent les oreilles et un nom s'imposa comme une évidence dans son esprit : Malefoy. Encore et toujours Malefoy. À l'entente de cette voix jugée insupportable, Hermione fut envahie d'un sentiment fulgurant de haine ; elle ne cessa de se débattre pour sa liberté jusqu'à ce que Drago ne la conduise à la faible lumière d'une clairière et la pousse hors de lui. La Griffondor eut alors la possibilité de discerner ses deux yeux gris étincelants, ses cheveux d'or et l'élégant manteau noir dont il s'était paré, tout comme elle parvint à déceler en lui un certain agacement. Elle se massa le bras en continuant de l'observer du coin de son œil perçant.

\- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Granger ? lâcha-t-il après un silence monstrueux.

Hermione accusa le choc avec lenteur. Il osait ?

\- Ce qu'il m'arrive, Malefoy ? Tu me demandes ce qu'il m'arrive ? répéta-t-elle sans y croire, les paupières plissées dans une douloureuse incompréhension. C'est une blague ? poursuivit-elle avec un rire nerveux. Non mais parce que j'ai un peu de mal à te prendre au sérieux, là.

Le vent lui apporta une réponse silencieuse. La bile lui remontant à la gorge, Hermione avala les pas qui les séparaient, le temps de bousculer son ennemi en arrière, avant que la distance respectable ne soit à nouveau rétablie. Malefoy trébucha sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Veux-tu vraiment tout savoir ? Je ne vais tout de même pas me gêner à te raconter mon histoire puisque tu la connais déjà, si ce n'est pas ta participation non sollicitée !

Hermione tournait à présent en rond, la respiration encore saccadée.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que mon problème n'est autre que toi ? hurla-t-elle d'un ton désespéré. Toi et tes manies, tes insultes, ta sale face de fils à papa, ton arrogance, ta noirceur, tout !

Le Serpentard ne bougea pas.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à toi, Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à toi de me suivre et de me pourrir la vie, de me malmener comme tu le ferais avec une vulgaire poupée ? Les piques insultantes dans les couloirs et l'humiliation en public, c'était encore bien trop gentil pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait quelque chose de plus fort ! Parle bon sang, ne reste pas là me fixer !

Elle revint à la charge et secoua ses épaules, l'entraînant une fois de plus en arrière, escomptant lui faire avouer ne serait-ce qu'une seule des réponses à ces questions.

\- Dis-moi donc, serais-je l'objet d'un pacte ou d'un défi pour que tu t'acharnes autant sur moi ? Rien d'autre ne peut expliquer ton comportement, mis à part ton évidente méchanceté gratuite !

Elle se tut, le temps de reprendre une inspiration. Malefoy ne cessait de la dévisager, toujours en silence, la moitié de son visage dissimulée dans l'ombre.

\- Hé bien tu sais quoi ? reprit-elle avec un rire froid. Tu n'en vaux même pas la peine, je sais même pas pourquoi je me tue à faire parler une pourriture de telle espèce ! J'ai assez d'arguments pour convaincre le directeur de t'expulser ; oh, et qui sait, tu es peut-être ici en mission pour Voldemort.

Drago lui attrapa soudain le bras et l'attira vers lui, se penchant sur elle de sorte à ce que leurs visages ne soient distancés d'à peine quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Hermione, qu'une telle proximité lui inspirait des bouffées d'angoisse, bloqua sa respiration au fond de sa gorge. L'acier en fusion des prunelles de son interlocuteur, figées dans son propre regard, la tétanisait sur place.

\- Apparemment si, j'en vaux la peine, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave, puisque tu fuis l'école dans le seul but de m'échapper...

Son sourire glaçant s'élargit et ses deux yeux pupilles vrillèrent un instant en direction des lèvres d'Hermione. Le cœur de celle-ci émit un bondissement furieux dans sa poitrine ; mais qui pour se prenait-il ?

\- Ne-me-touche-pas, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle attendit de planter toute la noirceur de sa haine en son regard et reprit possession de son bras avec une sauvagerie extrême. Malefoy n'en parut pas offensé le moins du monde et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Alors... comptes-tu me révéler ta présence ici à cette heure ?

\- Certainement pas !

Malefoy enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et haussa les épaules, tournoyant avec lassitude autour d'un peuple de souches solitaires, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

\- Tant pis. De toute manière, je le sais déjà.

Hermione frémit de froid et de frustration.

\- Je suis simplement sortie prendre l'air, lança-t-elle sur un ton amer, alors ta fierté, tu peux bien te la fourrer où je le pense !

Un pouffement moqueur lui fut servi en guise de réponse.

\- Admettons ! céda Drago avec un sourire. Admettons que tu sois en effet sortie prendre l'air... Qui dit vouloir s'aérer, dit esprit dérangé, Grangy. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ces derniers temps ?

Il avait arrêté de marcher et se plaça dans le dos d'Hermione, son menton venant rencontrer les plis de sa capuche. La Gryffondor ne bougea pas, ne protesta même pas lorsqu'elle sentit que ses cheveux avaient été mis à découvert.

\- Est-ce à cause de moi ? chuchota-t-il dans son cou.

La tension augmenta d'un cran, un de plus, qui la fit devenir insupportable. Discuter avec son ennemi juré des raisons de son absence de joie de vivre relevait de tant de folie qu'elle préféra envisager la fuite. Elle attendit quelques secondes, interminables, avant de retrouver sa mobilité.

\- Adieu Malefoy.

Hermione se retira en laissant toute la pression retomber de ses épaules et se mit en marche après avoir rabattu sa capuche. Les sentiers sinueux qui lui firent face ne lui disaient rien, aucun arbre, aucun buisson ne lui parut familier, et le vent, glacial, amena avec lui une main tout aussi froide qui lui enserra le bras.

\- Je mentirai si je te disais que tu arriverais à trouver le chemin seule, dit Malefoy en la forçant à se retourner. Alors tu es bien gentille Granger, mais tu restes là.

Hermione vira cette main tant méprisée, toujours avec une brutalité qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Dans tout ça, ce qu'elle haïssait le plus, c'était d'avoir conscience qu'il avait indubitablement raison. Ça, elle ne le supportait pas.

\- Ne te permet pas de m'approcher encore une fois Malefoy.

Sur ces dires, elle recula sans le quitter des yeux, jusqu'à ce que sa colonne vertébrale heurte l'écorce sèche d'un tronc d'arbre maudit. Elle y enfonça ses ongles, à tel point qu'elle sentit ces derniers se tordre ; elle était mal, très mal. Malefoy brisa la maigre distance maintenue pendant une poignée de secondes et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Hermione déglutit. Elle fourra sa main dans les pans de sa cape et serra sa baguette à n'en plus sentir ses doigts, les tentatives d'attaques ou de fuite tournant en boucle dans son cerveau engourdi et promettant de ne jamais se concrétiser. Drago tendit l'index vers sa joue et en effleura les traits, indifférent à la raideur de sa proie qui se crispa à son contact.

\- Tu me fascines Hermione.

Hermione ne répondit rien ; son cœur parlait pour elle, tambourinant, saccageant, détruisant ses côtes une par une en menaçant de lui ôter sa vie. Elle crut lire dans les deux prunelles d'azur qui la fixaient un intérêt évident à son égard, mais tout aussi injustifiable que n'importe quelle attitude propre à Malefoy.

\- Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles, reprit-il en choisissant ses mots, qui deviennent vite lassantes et hors d'usage. Avec toi, jouer est beaucoup plus amusant...

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put contenir sa rage plus longtemps. Drago parlait d'elle comme d'un vulgaire objet, au même titre que toute la population féminine de Poudlard. Toutes ces jeunes femmes, il les collectionnait à la manière de médailles, d'une valeur chaque fois un peu plus importante que la précédente, et il s'en prenait maintenant à elle comme trophée ultime de ce jeu. C'était cela même : il jouait.

\- Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! lança Hermione d'une voix gorgée de larmes.

La maigre dignité qu'il lui restait lui imposa de cracher à ses pieds, ce qu'elle fit avec une hargne sans précédent. Malefoy étira un sourire cruel et planta un regard provocateur dans celui larmoyant de son ennemie.

\- La réalité devient trop dure à avaler, Granger ? Moi qui te pensais coriace, me voilà déçu.

Le cerveau d'Hermione décida de se déconnecter du monde réel un court instant, la situation se révélant beaucoup trop brutale pour être surmontée aussi facilement que toutes les autres. Malefoy profita de son état second pour faire glisser ses doigts le long de ses courbes, sans cesser de parler :

\- Sais-tu ce qu'est de posséder un jouet, Hermione ?

Les feuilles craquèrent, et le vent fouetta leurs cheveux en mêlant leurs parfums inconciliables.

\- C'est s'en servir quand on le veut et en prendre soin seulement quand on le veut, c'est le torturer lorsqu'on le veut, le protéger si l'on veut... Mais avant tout, avoir un jouet...

Hermione serra ses poings, le regard perdu dans la noirceur des alentours.

\- ...c'est le jeter quand on veut.

Le goût salé du désespoir et de la souffrance se déversa entre les lèvres gelées d'Hermione. Les larmes sillonnèrent ses joues, creusèrent son cou et déchirèrent sa poitrine dans un silence et un calme de marbre. La hargne griffa sa gorge et réduisit son cœur en lambeaux, avant de s'infiltrer dans ses veines encore vierges de tout poison. _Sais-tu ce qu'est de posséder un jouet, Hermione ?_ Deux lèvres étrangères, glacées, retracèrent lentement les sentiers tortueux de son propre chagrin en effaçant chaque preuve d'une douce pression. _C'est s'en servir quand on le veut..._ Drago attrapa ses hanches en fusionnant leurs deux corps, avant d'envelopper autour de lui la seule fille qui importait réellement à ses yeux, la seule qui ait été capable de jouer le jeu à la perfection et qu'il parvenait à haïr plus que n'importe quel Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione laissa son visage épouser les contours de son torse tiède et les baigner de ses larmes amères, les poings crispés dans une éternelle preuve de sa douleur. _...en prendre soin seulement quand on le veut..._ Malefoy reprit possession de ses lèvres rosies au moment même où celles-ci arrivaient à la commissure de ses voisines. Il se mit à la place à caresser chaque boucle qui dépassait de la capuche d'Hermione comme s'il s'était agi d'or pur.

\- Allons, Hermione calme-toi, c'est fini... Regarde, ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir à présent, tout est loin derrière toi... Tu n'as plus rien à craindre... tu es en sécurité auprès de moi.

Malefoy avait marqué une pause entre chaque phrase qu'il fredonnait. Et à chaque fois, le cœur d'Hermione se mettait à battre un peu plus fort ; la puissance de chaque mot lui évoquait un coup de poignard dans le dos, à chaque fois plus fort et plus brutal que les précédents. C'était les paroles, reportées avec exactitude, que Zabini avait prononcé quelques heures plus tôt. La jeune femme trouva la force de se décoller de lui, ses yeux écarquillés laissant échapper une ultime gouttelette salée, qui disparut au contact de la brise glaciale. Le vent émit une faible plainte et la cape d'Hermione ondula dans la lumière nocturne, telle une bannière, dans un mouvement ralenti. _...c'est le torturer lorsqu'on le veut..._ Le froid. Puis le bruit d'un briquet qu'on actionne ; des effluves intenses de parfum floral et un nuage de fumée verdâtre. L'expression de Malefoy, indéchiffrable, cette cigarette au coin de la bouche et ces iris givrantes d'acier.

\- Je veux rentrer, fut les seuls mots qui parvinrent à se glisser hors des cordes vocales d'Hermione.

Un nuage de buée accompagna ses paroles suppliantes. La neige, si fine ce soir-là, déposa sur leurs cheveux un manteau de flocons immaculés. Malefoy glissa ses poings dans ses poches, aucun sentiment ne venant troubler ses traits reposés. La Griffondor recula dans l'ombre, son regard vrillé au sien.

\- Je dois...

Elle déglutit. Très lentement, elle lui présenta son dos afin de déguerpir le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit, mais des doigts glacés vinrent lui enserrer le poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre son envol. Hermione se retourna face à lui, face à la fumée parfumée qui s'évadait de sa bouche entrouverte, à sa cigarette calée entre ses lèvres, et ses deux mains qui s'emparaient avec douceur des siennes. Une autre larme d'impuissance dévala la joue de la jeune femme, son regard noyé dans la profondeur océanique de ses pupilles de métal.

\- Reste avec moi Hermione.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa vie était arrivée à son terme ; s'il en arrivait à souhaiter sa présence à ses côtés, le tout en l'appelant par son prénom, elle ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer six pieds sous terre. Sa demande s'évanouit bientôt dans le silence, une ultime fois avant qu'une masse informe ne vienne assombrir la clairière. Un froid mordant se répandit en eux dans une soudaine bourrasque de vent.

Drago attrapa Hermione par derrière, son torse venant se plaquer dans un douce étreinte au dos de sa protégée, dont il entoura la taille. Un avènement sans précédent de Détraqueurs leur offrit spectacle comme jamais il n'en fût connu à ce jour ; l'ensemble de leurs capes déchiquetées fouettait l'air au-dessus d'eux, tels un immense nuage menaçant, dont le râle terrifiant constituait l'orage déchaîné. Hermione hoqueta entre les bras de Drago, sans prévoir la pression renforcée sur ces hanches qui la rassura inexplicablement. _...le protéger si l'on veut..._ Ces étaux chauds contre son corps tremblotant, ce menton sur son épaule, cet élan de protection incompréhensible, étaient-ils bien réels ? Le cerveau engourdi d'Hermione refusa de fonctionner une seule seconde de plus.

Ils se retrouvèrent baignés dans le noir le plus complet, avec pour seul vision le néant, et pour seule mélodie les protestations des créatures putréfiées.

\- Hermione... Si je te demande de mourir ici avec moi, au creux de mes bras, dis-moi, le ferais-tu ?

La voix de Drago paraissait si lointaine, et pourtant si proche. Mourir était un bien grand mot, vivre était un bien long supplice. Alors, si elle devait rendre l'âme dans cette clairière maudite, face aux Détraqueurs affamés..., si elle devait mourir ce soir-là, dans la nuit, le froid et la haine, en trêve avec l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde..., pourquoi pas ? Les lèvres d'Hermione remuèrent dans un dernier tremblement et elle s'entendit répondre :

\- Avec plaisir.

Drago avait resserré son étreinte une dernière fois. Hermione perçût ce souffle chaud qui frappa sa nuque une dernière fois. Elle se sentit seule, loin de ses bras tièdes qui avaient disparus dans la neige, dans le froid et le silence, pour la dernière fois. Une explosion de couleurs brisa l'atmosphère et le néant complet l'accueilli à bras ouverts. _...Mais avant tout, avoir un jouet, c'est le jeter quand on veut._

* * *

pas trop lassés, ça va aller ? allez, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, laissez-moi vos avis quels qu'ils soient !


End file.
